Mikomi Takahashi
by Kirara21
Summary: Inu and Kag are high school sweet hearts, after graduation they get an apt together as time goes by they grow apart. One night they have a huge argument. Kag leaves, 2 weeks later she finds out she is pregnant but does not tell Inu. 15 yr later Kagome's daughter Mikomi finds out the truth about her dad will Mikomi be able to forgive her mom and will Inu and Kag get back together.
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

Kagome Higurashi had moved from Tokyo Japan to New York City with her parents and kid brother Sota. She is a 15 years old miko and is starting her first year of high school. She walks through the doors and looks at her new school then heads to the principal's office.

The principal calls for Kagome's first period teacher Ms. Kaede. When Kaede arrives she shows Kagome where her first class is. "Wait here a second Kagome" she said. "Ok Ms. Kaede" Kagome replies. She walks into the class and says "Good morning class, I hope that you all had a good weekend"

"We sure did Baba" says Inuyasha. Kaede looks at him and says "We have a new student joining us today. She came all the way from Tokyo Japan" she then waved for Kagome to enter. "Everyone, I would like you to welcome Kagome Higurashi". Kagome walked over nervously and stood by the teacher's desk.

Simultaneously the entire class calls out "hello Kagome". Kagome notices Inuyasha staring at her. She couldn't help but stare back. Ms. Kaede puts her hand on Kagome's shoulder "now where should we seat you Kagome? How about the seat right beside Inuyasha. He is the Inu Hanyou". Kagome nods in agreement.

Immediately after Kaede spoke the mesmerizing stare between the two stopped and they snapped back to reality. Kagome then walked over beside Inuyasha and sat down in her assigned seat. After class a girl about Kagome's age walked over and introduced herself.

"Hi Kagome. I'm Sango. If you need any help with anything let me know and I'll be here for you". Kagome looks up and smiles at Sango. "Thank you. That is very nice of you". Sango smiles politely and says "Would you like to join me and some of my friends at lunch?" Kagome nods happily. "Sure!"

It was at lunch that Kagome met the group of friends that would shape her life from then on. Sango introduced her to Miroku (1/8th dog demon 1/7th munk (the only demonic fetcher on him is his ears)) and the one person that really caught her eye earlier in class. Inuyasha.

"So Kagome, what do you like to do?" asked Sango. "Well I like to swim, skate, hang out with friends, art, I acutely want to become a photographer, i like to draw and paint" answered Kagome. "You draw?" she asked. "Ya" "do you have any of your drawings with you?" "I have my drawing book in my bag" "can I see some" Kagome looked a bit shy and said "I don't know, there not that good" "please Kag" Sango asked.

Kagome handed Sango her art book. As Sango looked throw the book Kagome notice InuYasha starring at her, they locked eyes. Kagome did not understand why she felt like her heart was beating 200kl an hour, she felt butterfly's in her stomach and she could not think strait. "these drawings are amazing Kagome, your rilly talented"

Kagome snapped out of her trance "Huh?". Sango smiled "what's on your mind Kag" "nothing Sango, what was it that you said" still smiling Sango answered "I said that your drawings are rilly good" "thanks" "so Kagome, what was on your mind" "I told you nothing" Sango desided to let it drop there. InuYasha slid Kag's book over to him and looked at the drawings "wow they are good, where did you learn to draw so good?" Inu asked.

Kagome blushed and said "thanks, I mostly taught my self how to draw. I use to draw pitchers from coloring books then my parents bought me some how to draw books" Inu looked at some more of Kags drawings "your verry talented" Kagome smiled "thanks InuYasha". Miroku and Sango looked at InuYasha, he never had complimented some he just met before.

"So InuYasha what do you like to do" Kagome asked, a bit shyly. "I like to do some sports, play a few video games, I love to sing and want to become a famous singer and mabe open up my own music store" "wow, you sing?" Inu looked abit shy and said "yea, I also wrigt my own songs" _'what am I saying, why am I being so honest to a girl I just met... Sheal probly laugh at me for wanting to be a singer'_ Inu thought, just as his ears are about to droop down Kagome smiles "could I hear some of you songs" "huh, you don't mind me wanting to become a singer" "why wouldn't I, my favoret singer is Jake Owen" Inu smiled "Me to" "what is your favoret song?" Kag asked Inu. "keepin it country" "mine is 'One Little Kiss'" Sango and Miroku were surprised at how well they were getting along. "So Inu, is it alright if I listen to some of your songs?" "yea it's ok. How about you come over to my place this weekend and I can play some for you" Kagome smiled "I'd love to".

From that day forward Kagome and Inuyasha were the closest of friends. They even started dating and got an apartment together after they graduated high school.

...

**Jan 20, 2000**

Kagome had been waiting for Inuyasha to come home for dinner but he is 5 hours late. Finally he arrives and Kagome walks up to him and said worried "where have you been I have been worried sick about you" "calm down Kagome I was just with Miroku and Kouga" Inuyasha said in a calm voice. "Inuyasha I asked you to come home for dinner so we could spend some time together because we have been growing distant" "well I'm here now" and from there the argument started and it lasted till 3am. "DAMIT INUYASHA WHY CAINT YOU JUST COME HOME WHEN I ASK YOU FOR ONCE"

"WHY CAINT YOU JUST LET ME HAING OUT WITH MY FRIENDS" "WHY CAINT YOU JUST BE WITH ME FOR ONCE" "I AM WITH YOU EVRY TIME I COME HOME" "THAT'S NOT THE SAME" "DAMIT WENCH WHY WONT YOU JUST LEVE ME ALONE" "AAAHHH YOU SELFISH NO GO DIRTY HALF BREED" as soon as Kagome said those words she regretted them, then Inuyasha said "a half breed am I" "Inuya-" "well I guess I know how you feel about me now. You know what Kagome I should have never asked you out in high school"

Inuyasha grabs his keys and left the apartment banging the door behind him. Kagome ran to the bedroom and cried herself to sleep that night. When Kagome woke up, she found that Inuyasha had not come home. Kagome then decides it would be best if she leaves so she packs her stuff and heads to her parents' house. Inuyasha arrives home at 4pm and he finds a letter on the kitchen table from Kagome.

_Inuyasha_

_I'm sorry for what I have said last night I really am and I now understand that we are not meant to be together so I guess this is goodbye I hope that you have a good life_

_Kagome_

As soon as he had finished reading the later Inuyasha had tears running down his face and he had cried himself to sleep that night and for so many nights after that.

...

**9 months later**

(Kagome moved to Summerville about 1 week after she left Inuyasha) "Come on Kagome just one more push" said the doctor "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH". Kagome panted as she felt her daughter leave her body. Then she heard her pups first cry. After the nurse had finished cleaning the pup she handed her to Kagome. When Kagome saw her pup for the first time she instantly fell in love with the pup.

"Hi little one I'm your mom" she said and smiles "I'm going to call you Mikomi" she noticed that her daughter has Silver hair, black bangs and amber eyes, silver dog ears and a sliver dog tail. Kagome's mom and dad comes in and sees their granddaughter for the first time "oh isn't she adorable" said Korari Higurashi (Kagome's mom) "her name is Mikomi" said Kagome

"Hi there Mikomi I am you grandmother and this is your grandfather" said Korari. Akira (Kagome's dad) smiles at Mikomi then asks "Kagome are you going to tell Inuyasha about Mikomi" "no I will not tell Inuyasha about my pup" "he has the right to now" replies Korari

"I will not tell him and please do not tell InuYasha or anyone else about Mikomi's father" her parents looked at her for a minute "Please do not tell Inuyasha about Mikomi" Kagome asks again "ok" they said, even tho they knew that Inuyasha should know about his daughter. Little did they knew what fate has in store for Kagome and Mikomi, for one day Kagome would see Inuyasha again but how will Mikomi react when she finds out the truth about her father?

**...**

**This is my first chapter story. I have been working on it for a few years and i'm still working on it. I don't know when this story will be finished but I promise that i will work on it as much as I can. I plan on it being a big story. I might even do a few stories on it. so please let me know what you think.**

**Updated Dec 30, 2014**

**I'm changing a few things in this story so you might find that some chapters might not make sense or are confusing but I promise that this story will be up to date. I'm going to be working on changing a few things in Mikomi Takahashi for awhile. please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1: Mikomi Meets Her Father

**Chapter 1: Mikomi Meets Her Father**

_**5 years later**_

Kagome had just finished packing the kitchen stuff while her daughter was packing her toys "you almost done Mikomi" Kagome called to her daughter. "Yeas mama" 2 min later Mikomi pushes a box full of toys out of her room "you need help sweetie" "I got it mama" Mikomi answers while pushing the box "ok just ask me if you need any help" "ok". Kagome suddenly felt 2 arms come around her waist "where have you been" Kagome asked the man behind her.

"I just got Mikomi her B-Day gift" answers the man with a strong masculine voice. "What B-day gift?" Mikomi asked, peaking her head around the corner. "you were not supposed to hear that Angel" he replies "she is a hanyou Hojo" Kagome said with a smirk (ha bet you thought it was Inuyasha) "what did you get me daddy"

"well first you got to close your eyes Angel and hold out your arms" Hojo said with a smile "ok" Mikomi closes her eyes and holds out her arms. Hojo walks to a box with holes in it, opens it up and picks up a Hanyou husky, he puts the dog in Mikomi's hands and says "know open your eyes Angel" Mikomi opens her eyes and sees as husky puppy in her arms.

"He's adorable thank you daddy" Mikomi said with a huge smile while hugging the puppy "your welcome, he is a hanyou like you, except he is half dog demon and half husky" "what are you going to name him Mikomi?" her mother asked. "I'm going to call him Bandit" "that is a perfect name for him" said Hojo. Bandit's face looks like it has a mask. Bandit licks Mikomi's face making her giggle, he instantly like the little girl holding him and makes a silent promise to protect Mikomi from any danger.

About 1 hour later Kagome, Hojo and Mikomi had everything packed in the moving truck and headed to their new home. "Mama why are we moving again" "well sweetie we are moving because I lost my job and I am going to fallow my dreams and become a photographer and we are moving to Shikon City" "but why Shikon City" "well I thought that we could start some place new" "ok mama. What are you going to call your photographer store" "I thought that we could call it Inu Hanyou Photo's" "rilly mama I love the name" "I thought you might" Kagome replies with a smile.

"can ya turn on the radio mama, please". Kagome turned on the radio and it was on the country station 'Whooo umm yeah... Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here and the next day gone...' the voice on the radio sang. "I love this song mama" Mikomi said happily. Kagome was quiet 'that's Inu' she thought sadly. Hojo put his hand on her nee "you ok" he lip talked. Kag smiled and noded. Hojo dose't know who Mikomi's bio dad was, all he knew was that Kag and her ex had a huge argument and Kag left.

Kagome, Hojo and Mikomi arrived at their new home in Shikon City 4 days later. "Here we are sweetie" Mikomi pokes her head out the van window "this looks like a fire station mama" "well it was a fire station but it was remodel into a home"

"You mean that we get to live in a fire station?" "yeap" "cool" Mikomi replies with a huge smile. Kagome smiles at her daughter. When they entered their new home Mikomi eyes widened "this place is huge I love it" "I thought you might" "well let's unpack and order pizza for supper what do ya say Angel" said Hojo "Pizza for supper?" Mikomi asked surprised. "Yep" "cool"

...

_**2 years later**_

Kagome, Hojo and Mikomi were on their way home from the movie theatre "that movie was amazing" said Mikomi. "Yes it was Angel" replied Hojo "now how abo- HOJO LOK OUT" Kagome screamed. Mikomi looks toward the car window and sees a bright lite and then then she hears tires skidding on the ground and a loud crash then everything goes black. The next thing Mikomi remembers is waking up in a hospital and that she had lost the only father she has ever known.

...

_**3 years later**_

A 10 year old Inu Hanyou is walking throw the Shikon mall; she has long Silver hair, black hair where she let her bangs grow as long as the rest of her hair, silver dog ears and a silver dog tail. She is walking with her best friend Sakura DeClaremont a Bear Hanyou with long brown hair and bear ears.

"So where are we going next Mikomi" Sakura asked her BFF. "I want to check out this new music store that opens today" Mikomi replies "you mean Inu's Music World?" "ya it's supposed to have Thousands of music" "You rilly love music Mikomi" Sakura said with a smile "Music is my life one day I am going to be a famous music singer I'll travel the wor…. There's Inu's Music World come on Sakura" Mikomi grabs Sakura's hand and runs to the store "Mikomi slowdown" Sakura said while trying not to fall over.

When they reach the store Mikomi just stops right inside the store with her mouth wide open and eyes wide, she lets go of Sakura's hand and looks from her right to her left. There are shelves filled from top to bottom with music albums. "This place is huge" Mikomi said in awe, an Inu Hanyou with short black hair tide into a pony tail at the nape of his neck looks at Mikomi and smiles.

Mikomi looks around the store till she finds the Country music section "they must have every album imaginable in here" she looks throw the shelves "they got Rascal flats, Darius Rucker, Carrie Underwo-" Mikomi stops talking and just stairs at one album with wide eyes "NO WAY it's InuYasha's new album 'Me & My Gang'. I am so getting it" Mikomi grabs the album and walks to the cashier. The cashier swipes the album "that will be 12:56" said the cashier. Mikomi gets out the money "here" "will you like a bag?"

"no thank you I got my purse" Mikomi puts her new Reba album in her purse then starts to walk out of the store when Sakura stops her "Mikomi" "Yea" "that poster of InuYasha" Mikomi looks at the poster "yea, what about it" "well I just noticed that you kinda look like him" Mikomi looks at the poster again "you know SD, your right. Huh I never notice that before" "yea, It's almost like he could be your father" "Sakura, InuYasha is not my bio dad. My bio dad is a full blooded Inu demon" replies Mikomi. "I know MK, it was just a thought. But it would be cool if yous were related" getting excited Mikomi said "I know. It would be awesome if I was related to InuYasha, I could get discounts for all of his concerts cause then I would be able to go to one"

"why wont your mom let you go to one of InuYasha's concerts?" "mama sais that the tickets are too expensive for us, come SD lets go to the rollerblade rink" Mikomi sais as she walked out of the store. "only if you want to lose at a rollerblade race again Mikomi" replied Sakura with a challenging stair. Mikomi returned the stair "you wont win this time" "well see about that" and the girls ran out of the store. The cashier was thinking about what Sakura said 'she does look like Inu' he thought.

...

_**Another 5 years later**_

Mikomi is 15 years old it was Thursday January 21th 2016. Mikomi is in her room playing her new song 'Still Holding Out For You'

_Never thought I'd be in this place _  
><em>It's someone else's life I'm living <em>  
><em>Wish I were living a lie <em>  
><em>The hardest part is when the bough breaks <em>  
><em>Falling down and then forgiving <em>  
><em>You didn't kiss me good-bye <em>  
><em>I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say <em>  
><em>And pray I get the chance one day <em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door _  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before <em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around <em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to <em>  
><em>I'm still holding out for you <em>

_I can hear you smile in the dark _  
><em>I can even feel your breathing <em>  
><em>But daylight chases the ghosts <em>  
><em>I see your coat and I fall apart <em>  
><em>To those hints of you I'm clinging <em>  
><em>Now's when I need them most <em>  
><em>I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead <em>  
><em>At least that's what you would have said <em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door _  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before <em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around <em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to <em>  
><em>I'm still holding out for you<em>

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep _  
><em>It's the only true comfort I feel <em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door _  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before <em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door _  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before <em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around <em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to <em>  
><em>I'm still holding out oouut for you<em>

_holding out for you_

Mikomi hears clapping, she turns around and sees her mother sanding at her bedroom door. "that song was amazing sweetie" "thank you mama" "I'm heading to the Shikon City Mall do you want to come with me" "shear I actually want to see if Chapters has the next Harry Potter book" Mikomi puts her guitar down and went to the mall with her mother.

When Kagome and Mikomi arrived at the mall, Mikomi went into Chapters while Kagome went to Reitmans after Kagome was finished she waited outside of Chapters for Mikomi when she hears a voice from the past "Kagome is that you?" Kagome turns to see Inuyasha her eyes grow wide with surprise "Inuyasha what are you doing here?" she asked surprised to see her ex after 15 years. "I own a music store here with Miroku we opened 5 years ago. What are you doing here?"

Kagome's eyes widen even more "You have been here for 5 years I moved here 10 years ago" "actually Miroku has been here for five years. I left after the grand opening of the store. You've been here 10 years?" asked Inuyasha . "Yeas" "Wow, and you haven't seen Miroku yet" Kagome got out her phone and text to Mikomi "Who are you texting?" Inuyasha asked. "Why should I tell you" Kagome said she was worried because Inuyasha does not know about Mikomi and Mikomi thinks that her father is a full blooded Inu Youki and dead. "I was just asking" Inuyasha said, wondering what was going on.

"Sorry I'm just surprised to see you" Kagome apologized. Inuyasha knew that Kagome wasn't telling the whole truth. "Kagome what aren't you telling me and why do you look like you only aged about 3 years when it has been a little over 15 years?" "I don't have to tell you anything" now Inuyasha knew that Kagome was hiding something but what was it.

...

Meanwhile in Chapters, Mikomi was at the register paying for her new books when she got a text from her mom which was weird because her mom never texts to her unless she is at work. "That's weird" "What is it" asked the cashier "My mom just text me and she never texts me unless she is at work" The text said 'Mikomi do not come out of the store'

"What does it say?" "It said for me to stay in the store" Mikomi finished paying for the books and went out of the store and standing right there was her mom and Inuyasha. "Mama why did you just text me?" asked Mikomi. _'Mama'_ thought Inuyasha. "Mikomi" Kagome was rilly scared now because she knew that she would have to tell her daughter the truth about her father.

Mikomi notices Inuyasha, her eyes go wide "OMG, your InuYasha... I'm your biggest fan, I got all of your Music CD's, your concert DVD's and all of your posters. Oh can I have your autograph" she said. Inu smiled "sher kid" "Oh and I would like it if you would listen to this" Mikomi said as she pulled out a CD of her Songs on it. "I want to be a singer like ou one day" InuYasha took the CD "what kind of music do you play?" "mostly Country and pop" "well I'll have a listen to this and let you know what I think" Mikomi smiles "great.. Oh here is my number" "Hold it" Kagome suddenly said. Mikomi looks at her mother "what's wrong mama"

"Mikomi I want you to go home know" said Kagome "Why what's wrong" Inuyasha just stands there watching Kagome and apparently her daughter while thinking _'Kagome is a mom. Who is Mikomi's dad'_ then all of a sudden it came to him _'It can't be me'_. "I'm fine Mikomi just go home" Mikomi looks at InuYasha then her mother "Mama do you know Inuyasha?" now Kagome didn't know what to say she couldn't just say that she did not know Inuyasha because Mikomi would smell the lie.

"Kagome who is Mikomi's father?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome and Mikomi looked at Inuyasha. "You do not deserve to know" said Kagome. Then Mikomi said "Mama what is going on why would Inuyasha ask about who my father is and why would you immediately say he does not deserve to know" Kagome just stairs at her daughter not knowing what to say.

Mikomi stairs at her mother then looks at Inuyasha and thinks _'what is she hiding from me…..wait I kinda look like Inuyasha but he can't be mama said that my father is a full demon and is dead'_ then she notices that she looks just like Inuyasha except for the black hair where her bangs grow as long as the rest of her hair. Then it hit her and she looked at Kagome "Mama" she said but Kagome just stands there looking at her daughter "Mama is my father rilly a full blooded demon or…is he a hanyou?" asked Mikomi.

"Mikomi I can explain" said Kagome but Mikomi cut her off "He can't be. please mama say that Inuyasha is not my father" Kagome looks at Mikomi with sad eyes and said "Mikomi I'm sorry but Inuyasha….he is your father" Mikomi could not believe what he mother just said "No it can't be" "Mikomi you got to understand I did what I thought was right" Mikomi just stairs at her mother. Inuyasha stairs at Kagome then Mikomi _'I have a daughter'_ he just couldn't believe it.

Mikomi with tears in her eyes said "How could you betray me…why" "Listen, Inuyasha and I brock up before I knew that I was pregnant I thought that it would be best that you never knew the truth" "So because you too brock up you thought that you would keep my from my FATHER" Mikomi said getting angrier by the minute and her voice rising. People stopped and started to stare at them.

"Mikomi please come down" asked Kagome. "NO I WILL NOT COME DOWN YOU LIDE TO ME MY HOLE LIFE" yelled Mikomi. Kagome was thankful for the ankle bracelet that Mikomi wore because the bracelet suppressed Mikomi's demon side so she could not turn into a full demon. "Mikomi we will talk about this later, at home" said Kagome. Mikomi was getting rilly mad but she also felt hurt and betrayed "NO I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT LATER I WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT KNOW" she yelled again.

"Mikomi you got to calm down your drawing attention" said Inuyasha, Mikomi looks at Inuyasha she is still mad but this time she does not yell "Don't you want answers she keep me from you for 15 years aren't you angry at her" "Of Corse I'm angry but it would be best that we talk about this somewhere else" Mikomi looks at her mother with hurt filled eyes, right then Miroku walks up "Inuyasha where have you been" then Miroku notices Kagome and Mikomi "Kagome?...What's going on?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask my mother" said Mikomi still very angry "Mikomi don't talk like that" said Kagome "I will talk the way I want why should I listen to you, YOU BETRAYED ME" "MIKOMI you will not talk to your mother like that" said Inuyasha. Miroku thought _'Kagome is Mikomi's mom'_. "You are telling me what to do what just because you find out that you are my father" _'Inuyasha is Mikomi's father?'_ thought Miroku.

"No I am not telling you what to do just because I find out that I am your father I told you not to talk to Kagome that way because she is your mother" "Mother? If she was my mother she would not have lied to me for 15 years she would have let me decide if I wanted to see you…..why did you two breakup?" Kagome decided to answer "Inuyasha and I had a hug fight we have been not as close as we use to be so after that fight I packed up my things and moved away 2 weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with you"

"So you just decided to not tell Inuyasha the truth?" Mikomi asked, still very angry "I told you I thought I was doing what was right for you" "No you weren't doing what you thought was right for me, you were just keeping me away from my own father because you were scared, you put your own feelings above everyone else's" "Mikomi I'm sorry" Kagome apologized.

"No you're not….you know what I don't want anything to do with you" "Now that's enough Mikomi" Inuyasha said in a stern voice. "NO IT IS NOT ENOGH. I don't want anything to do with you ether so why don't you both do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE" with that said Mikomi ran off. "MIKOMI COME BACK HERE" yelled Kagome but Mikomi just kept on running.

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and said "Inuyasha I am so Sorry" "I think we should talk about this some were else" said Inuyasha, trying to suppress his anger. "Shouldn't you two go after Mikomi" said Miroku who is still confused "It would be best that we leave Mikomi alone for a while to let her calm down" said Inuyasha. Kagome looks the way her daughter ran _'Mikomi I should have told you the truth from the beginning I'm sorry'_.

Then Kagome looks at Inuyasha and said "I'll explain everything at my place" "I'll take care of the store Inuyasha" said Miroku "Thank you Miroku" "No problem. Oh and nice to see you again Kagome too bad it couldn't have been under different circumstances" "You to Miroku"

At Kagome and Mikomi's home (they lived in an old rundown firehouse) Mikomi was crying on the roof. She said "Why? Why did she betray me?" About 10 min later Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the fire house. Mikomi noticed and hid out of site. Once Kagome and Inuyasha were inside Kagome said "Inuyasha I rilly am sorry" "I had the right to know that I'm a father" Inuyasha said, his anger starting to come to the surface.

"I know but I did what I thought was right for my daughter" "OUR DAUGHTER. HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS KAGOME, IF I HAD KNOWN ABOUT MIKOMI I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE" Inuyasha yelled, his anger finally released. "YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL" Kagome yelled back. "KAGOME IF YOU DID NOT WANT TO BE WITH ME THEN FINE BUT I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR MIKOMI" Mikomi listened from the roof as her parents fought.

It was now 8pm and they were still at it. Mikomi was getting rilly hungry so she decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat. "INUYASHA YOU ARE SUCH A JURK" Kagome yelled "WELL KAGOME IF I AM A JURK THEN WHAT ARE YOU WHAT KIND OF WOMAN KEEPS HER OUN DAUGHTER FROM HER FATHER" just then Mikomi comes out of her room and walks toward the kitchen "Mikomi how long have you been home" asked Kagome. "Since before you and him got here"

Mikomi opened the fridge and took out leftover chicken and a carton of orange juice "I can see know why you two broke up" she shuts the fridge door with her foot then she walks towards her room "Mikomi wait" said Kagome "What" "We should talk" "Why? you and him will only continue fighting I also have home work that needs to be done I do got school tomorrow" Mikomi said with no emotion, then walks to her room and locks the door and sits at her computer and starts to eat.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha turns to Kagome and said "You do know that if you would have told me about Mikomi this would have never happened" "YOU ARE BLAMING THIS ON ME" "WELL WHO LIDE TO THERE OWN DAUGHTER ABOUT HER FATHER" "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU" back in Mikomi's room, Mikomi puts her head phones on and listens to her music, Bandit is laying on Mikomi's bed. (Think of Mikomi's room like in A Princess Dairy, except the tower has Mikomi's Music stuff and her min room where her bed is has book shelves, her computer, walk in closet and her own bathroom)

**...**

**Well I hope you like it. chapter 3 might take a little longer to get uploaded, mainly because I am changing a few parts in it.**

**Updated Jan 1, 2015**


	3. Chapter 2: Mikomi acts out

**Chapter 2: Mikomi acts out**

The next morning after Mikomi woke up she had a shower then put on blue jeans and a sapphire swetter then grabs her school stuff and heads to the kitchen to find Inuyasha at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. "Good morning Mikomi" Inuyasha said when he noticed her. "What's good about it" Mikomi replies. "You're not a morning person" "Not rilly. Why are you still here I thought you would have left last night" "It was late when your mother went to bed, I slept on the couch"

"And she just let you stay the night" Mikomi got out some nestle quick cereal. "She told me if I wanted to I could sleep on the couch cause it was late" Mikomi got out a bowl put some cereal in it then put the cereal back in the cupboard and got milk out of the frig got a spoon grabbed her bowl then sat the bowl, spoon and milk down at the table, then got dog food out and putt some in the dog dish

"Hungry" she asked, holding up the dog food "Very funny" said Inuyasha "Ok. BANDIT BREAKFEST" a Husky came running in, the Husky's face looks like there is a mask. "His face looks like there is a mask on it" said Inuyasha "And that is why he is called Bandit. He dose live up to his name" "Rilly" "Yeap. Ok Bandit sit" Bandit sits "Good boy now stay" Mikomi sat the bowl of dog food down and went to put water in the other bowl. Bandit seeing that Mikomi was not facing him, he tries to sneak a bite.

"Don't even think about it mister" Mikomi said in a stern voice. Bandit continues to sit "You're not even looking his way and you knew that he tried to eat some of his food" "Yeap. I know him inside and out" Mikomi sits the water bowl down by Bandit. Bandit looks up at Mikomi with sad eyes "Ok now you can eat" Bandit digs into his food. Mikomi sits down at the table and puts milk in her cereal and eats her breakfast, when she is finished she grabs her backpack and cote then heads toward the door.

"Mikomi wait" said Kagome, as she walks into the room with a tear stained face that for a second made Mikomi upset for hurting her mother's feelings but she quickly pushed that feeling aside "What" "Can we talk about yesterday day" Mikomi looks at her mother then opens the door and said as she walked out "No" then shuts to door loudly.

Kagome just stands there sad Inuyasha stairs at Kagome thinking 'I hate it when she is sad. I can't rilly blame her for what happened she was just scared'. Bandit comes up to Kagome and put his right paw on her foot, Kagome looks down at Bandit and smiles she neel's down and pets Bandit "Hey there boy" Bandit licks Kagome's face making her laugh "You always know how to cheer people up" Bandit replies with a bark and waging his tale. Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughs.

Kagome got up and got a bagel and put it in the toaster "Have you eaten breakfast" she asks Inuyasha "No" he replies. Kagome went to the cupboard and grabbed a box of Hunny Nut Cheerios puts some in a bowl then put the cereal back and got the milk out of the frig and added the milk to the cereal then put the milk back, grabbed a spoon from the drawer and sat the cereal and spoon down on the table in front of Inuyasha.

"Here" "Thank you" "Your Welcome" The toaster popped, Kagome got the bagel and put some butter on it than sat down at the table. When Kagome was finished her bagel she said "I rilly am sorry Inuyasha. I should have told you about Mikomi, she was right I was just scared" "What were you scared about"

"We had just broken up when I found out that I was pregnant…at first I was scared about how was I going to take care of a baby then I was scared about you finding out and I just wanted to try to move on…I know that gives no excuse for what I did…I asked my family not to tell anyone the truth about Mikomi….as Mikomi got older I was more afraid if she found out the truth about her father, about you that she would hate me and that is exactly what happened"

Inuyasha sat there listening to what Kagome was saying and taking everything in, he then said "Kagome I don't think that Mikomi hates you, she is just angry that you never told her the truth" "Yea and she has every right to be" "Just let her be so she can calm down" "Well I got to go to work. I got a lot of client's today" "client's?" "I'm a photographer" "so you fallowed your dreams" Inuyasha said with a smile. "Yea, it was rough at first but my business is coming along" "I'm glad. We'll talk later" "Yea" Kagome got dressed and went to work. Inuyasha went home to changed then went to work as well.

...

Mikomi arrived at school and was greeted by her boyfriend "Hey there Mikomi" "Hi Dominick" "How are you" "Not good" "What happened" "Apparently my father is alive and my mom lied to me for practically my whole life" Mikomi told Dominick about what happened the other day but did not tell him that her father is InuYasha Takahashi the famous singer.

After school Mikomi was walking home when some of her friends stopped her "Mikomi I'm having a party tonight you want to come my parents aren't home so it's going to be lots of fun" normally Mikomi would have said no but she rilly did not want to go home "Ya sounds like fun" "Great".

...

Kagome finished work at 5pm. Inuyasha was waiting in the kitchen, they sat in quit, finally Kagome spoke up "So I'm guessing you would like visitation rights" "Yeas, I do not want to miss any more of Mikomi life" "Well how about you have her for one month and I have her the next month"

"That sounds alright" "Are you still mad at me for keeping Mikomi away from you" "Yeas. But I do understand why you kept her from me" "Thanks. Would you like to stay for supper so you and Mikomi can talk" "Yeas"

It is 6pm and Kagome just finished supper "Mikomi supper is ready" there was no answer. Kagome went to her daughter's bedroom and knocked on the door "Mikomi supper is on the table" there was no answer again so Kagome opened the door

"Mikomi answer me when I'm talk-" Mikomi was not in her room. Kagome checked Mikomi's tower and she was not there ether. Kagome went back to the kitchen "Inuyasha, Mikomi is not in her room" "She must have not come home" "I'll call her friends maybe she is with one of them"

It was 9pm and Inuyasha just stepped back in the house. "Did you find her" asked a worried Kagome "No I can't find her any ware" "I'm calling the cops" just then the phone rang, Kagome walked over to the phone and picked it up "Hello" "Hi are you miss Higurashi, Mikomi's mom" "Yeas" "I'm officer Ookami" "is my daughter alright" Kagome asked, getting worried. "She is fine" "Where is she" "She is at The Shikon Police Station"

"What is Mikomi doing there?" "Can you come and get her, I will explain once you are here" "Ok I'm on my way" Kagome hang up the phone then looked at Inuyasha "Mikomi is at the police station" "What is she doing there" "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Kagome and Inuyasha then went to The Shikon Police Station.

...

**6pm at a friend's house**

"And that was 'Barefoot Cinderella'" said Mikomi "now hear is 'Can't Be Tamed" the music starts and Mikomi starts to sing

_For those who don't know me_

_I can get a bit crazy_

_Have to get my way, yep_

_24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

_Every guy, everywhere_

_Just gives me mad attention_

_Like I'm under inspection_

_I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that_

_I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands_

_They try to change me but they realize they can't_

_And every tomorrow is a day I never plan_

_If you gonna be my man understand_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_If there is a question about my intentions_

_I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya_

_Or tell you to go to hell_

_(I'm not a brat like that)_

_I'm like a puzzle_

_But all of my pieces are jagged_

_If you can understand this_

_We can make some magic, I'm on like that_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back, I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

_Well I'm not a trick you play_

_I'm wired a different way_

_I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake_

_It's set in my DNA_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_Don't change me_

_(I can't be tamed)_

_I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go_

_I wanna be a part of something I don't know_

_And if you try to hold me back I might explode_

_Baby, by now you should know_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be blamed_

_I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed_

_I can't be changed_

_I can't be tamed_

_I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

2 hours later sirens where heard "IT'S THE COPS" someone yelled. Everyone started running. Mikomi took the back door; she was running throw the neighbors yards climbing over fences. Mikomi heard footsteps behind her she looked back and saw a cop chasing after her who was a Wolf Demon, Mikomi got throw 2 more yards when the cop caught her, Mikomi fought back but it was no use, Mikomi was hand cuffed and taken to the police car. _'She kinda looks like mutt face'_ the cop thought as he got into the front seat of his police cruiser. (Can ya guess who it is?)

...

**Back with Inuyasha & Kagome/ Shikon Police Station**

When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the Shikon Police Station they went straight in and to the representative desk. "I'm here for my daughter, Mikomi" Kagome said to the person at the desk "Yeas, just got to the 2nd door on your left" "Thank you". Kagome and Inuyasha went into the room and found Mikomi sitting down at a desk "Mikomi" said Kagome. Mikomi looked up and thought _'I am in so much trouble'_. An officer got up from behind the desk. He had long black hair tied in a high pony tail, tanned skin, blue eyes, elf shaped ears, and a wolf tail. He was a Wolf Demon "Kagome, Inuyasha?" asked the wolf demon officer. "Koga?" Kagome said in surprise.

"you's know each other" asked Mikomi "Me and your father went to school with Koga" answered Kagome "no wonder she looks like you mutt face" said Koga. "mutt face?" asked Mikomi "It's the nick name I gave Inuyasha in high school" Mikomi smirked. "Koga why is Mikomi here?" asked Kagome "She was at an unsupervised party, there was alcohol involved" Koga answered.

"Mikomi would never drink alcohol" Kagome said. "That's not true" said Inuyasha looking at his daughter. Mikomi just sank into the chair and looked at the floor "I can smell alcohol on her". Kagome looks at her daughter "Mikomi why?" "How was I supposed to know that the punch was spiked" said Mikomi insistently. "Don't lie Mikomi you know that I can smell that you are lying" said InuYasha. "I am going to let her off this time, that is because I can tell that you are a good kid" Koga said first to Kagome and Inuyasha then Mikomi.

...

On the ride home Mikomi was in the back, Kagome in the driver's seat and Inuyasha in the passenger's seat (Kagome owns a Minnie Van) Kagome was thinking _'I should have told Inuyasha the truth as soon I found out that I was pregnant. Mikomi wouldn't be in this position if I had told the truth'_.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye and noticed how upset she is so he placed his left hand on her right knee and said "Don't worry everything will turn out ok" Kagome smiled at him. Mikomi noticed this and rolled her eyes and whispered "Oh please". Inuyasha heard this "I'm only trying to calm your mother down" "More like hitting on her, I thought you were angry at her for not telling you about me" "It is called forgiveness you should try it" he said, eyeing Mikomi in the rear view mirror "I'll think about it" was all Mikomi said.

When they arrived home Mikomi headed straight to her room, Bandit was on the couch but got up as soon as the front door opened and went straight to Mikomi. "Hold it right there young lady" said an angry Kagome, Mikomi turned around to look at her parents "What has gotten into you" "I was just having some fun with my friends" "You call not letting me know where you were, going to a party unsupervised, drinking alcohol and getting arrested having fun" "Police are party poopers"

"What happened to you" "You lying to me my whole life that's what happened" "Mikomi I had just broken up with your father when I found out that I was pregnant" "And that gave you the right to lie to your family" "Mikomi everyone on my side of the family new the truth I asked them not to say anything" "Wait so basically everyone in your family LIDE TO ME" "Mikomi I'm sorry" "If you were sorry you would have told me the truth from the beginning" "I know I realise that know" Mikomi started to get tears in her eyes "You realise that know. Well that still doesn't change that you lied to me, how do you think I feel finding out my own mother lied to me if it was something else I might have been able to forgive you but telling me that my father was a Full Inu Youki and dead, do you know how many times I cried thinking that I was never going to do the things that my friends did with their fathers. Every time I saw little girls with their father laughing and playing. I never got to do those things and you took that from me" Mikomi said now crying.

Kagome just looks at her daughter who know has a tear stain face. Inuyasha stepped toward his daughter and said "Mikomi we may have missed out on a lot of time together but we can make up for lost time know" Mikomi looks at her father her face starting to look angry "You think that I want to make up for lost time with you. I did just fine without you for the past 15 years why do I need you know" Inuyasha stars at his daughter heart broken.

"Mikomi you will not talk to your father like that" Kagome said sternly. Mikomi looks at her mother and gives a confused look at first "Father? I thought you said he was dead. Oh that's right you lied to me, practically everything you said about my supposedly father is a lie" "Don't you smart talk to me" "I am just telling you the truth" "Mikomi stop talking to your mother that way" said Inuyasha

"Whatever, Bandit come" said Mikomi, then she walked straight to her room with Bandit not even stopping when her mother said "Mikomi don't you walk away from us" when Mikomi walked into her room she slammed the door shut and blocked the door with a chair then went to bed, Bandit jumped up on the bed and cuddled up beside Mikomi.

The next morning when Mikomi woke up she grabbed a long sleeve light green turtle neck swetter and a pair of jeans, underwear, socks and sports bra then went to her bathroom had a shower got dressed put her hair up in a ponytail, brushed her teeth then went to get breakfast when she went to close her bedroom door she realized that her door was gone "Where is my door?" she asked herself.

Mikomi walked to the kitchen and found her father reading the newspaper and her mother cooking breakfast "Where is my door?" she asked. Inuyasha looks from the newspaper and said "Good morning to you too" "Uh ya you too. My door" "I took it down while you were sleeping" Inuyasha replies in a calm voice. "You did WHAT" "You herd me" "You can't just go and take someone's door down" Mikomi said angry. "I am your father and with the way you acted last night-" "This is not your home you can't just go around taking down peoples doors. Mama why didn't you stop him"

"I let your father take your door down" "WHAT" "Mikomi no yelling" said Inuyasha "I can yell if I want" "Young lady you will sit down have breakfast and then you will be cleaning the hole house by yourself" "You can't make me do anything" Mikomi said to her father crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"MIKOMI YOU WILL DO AS YOUR FATHER SAIS NOW SIT DOWN" yelled a very angry Kagome, both Mikomi and Inuyasha were scared cause Kagome was very angry and she can be scary rilly scary, as soon as Kagome said sit down Mikomi sat in the nearest chair. After breakfast Mikomi started with cleaning the kitchen then the living room and so on and only stopping to have lunch as soon as everything was put away Mikomi plopped herself on the couch but before she could grab the remote she herd InuYasha say to her "You're not done yet you still have to scrub the floor clean"

Mikomi look at her father as if he were joking then said "Did I just hear you right, you said you want me to scrub the floor CLEAN" "Yap" "Whatever happened to using a Swiffer Wet Jet or at least a mop?" "You're doing it the old fashion way" Inuyasha said, holding up a scrubby and a bucket full of soppy water "Come on it will take me forever" wined Mikomi "Well then you better get started" "No" "What did you say" "I said no"

"Well you got a choice ether scrub the floor clean or you can wash graffiti of the walls of the school" Mikomi said in a 'I'll do it but I don't like it' voice "Where would you like me to start" Inuyasha smiled then said "The Kitchen" and with that Mikomi set off to work again. By the time she was done she was very angry again because the whole time she has been scrubbing the floor her parents were talking about the old days and her mother even started to flirt with Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that Mikomi was done "You finished" he asked "Yeap. Anything else you would like me to do Master" "You can do your homework" "Ok. Bandit come" so Mikomi heads to her room to do her homework. About 5pm Mikomi noticed that she has a text message from her boyfriend Dominick it said _'What are you doing'_ she texted back _'Homework'_ then she got another text _'I'm having a party at my house, wanna come' 'Cant got grounded' 'You don't have to tell them you went out'_ Mikomi thought for a moment, if she sneaked out and got caught she would be in even bigger trouble. _**'Don't do it Mikomi'**_ said her demon

Then she herd her mother laugh and said "Inuyasha I can't believe you remembered that" "Oh I remember it all right you had pancake batter all over you". Mikomi just couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother and father were laughing, how could her father forgive her mother so fast, all of a sudden Mikomi wanted to get back at her parents so she text to Dominick

_'Shear I'll be at your place in 15' 'Great I see you soon'_ then Mikomi text back _'See ya there'_ then Mikomi made her bed to look like she was in bed asleep, she put on a one shoulder red dress on, red high heals and snuck out her window.

Mikomi arrived at Dominick's house at 5:10. She could hear loud music from inside, Mikomi walked up to the door and rung the bell. _**'Mikomi please don't go in, your parents wont be happy if they find out that you snuck out'**_ said her demon _'Zip it'_ she replied. Just then the door opened to reveal Dominick "Hey Mikomi, glad that you could make it" "thanks for inviting me Dom" "no-problem, come on in" Mikomi walked in as Dominick put his arm around her waist.

Dominick escorted Mikomi into the family room were there was the football team, cheerleaders and other popular teens were. "would you like something to drink?" asked Dominick. "shear" Mikomi replied. They went over to the refreshment table and Dom pored two glasses of punch and handed her one, Mikomi could smell the alcohol in it 'Don't drink it Mikomi' said her inner demon. Miko ignored her demon and took a sip.

"thanks" "no-problem babe" after they finished their drinks Mikomi and Dominick danced to a few songs. At about 7:30pm Mikomi was talking to a few of the girls that was in her math class when Dominick came up to her "Hey Mikomi how are you enjoying your self" Mikomi smiled "I'm doing good Dom, what about you" "I'm doing good as well... Could you come with me for a sec" "shear" Mikomi fallowed Dominick up the stairs and into his room.

Mikomi sat on Dom's bed "so what is it you wanted to talk about Dom?" Dominick sat down beside her. "Mikomi we have been going out for about 4-5 months now and my feelings for you have been getting stronger" Mikomi smiled "I feel the same way Dom". Dominick took her hand "Mikomi I have been thinking about this alot and... I want to show you how much I rilly love you" Mikomi froze and staired at him. _'did her just..'_ she thought to her self. **_'yep, he just asked you to have sex with him'_** answered her demon side in the same voice.

"Dom I..." Mikomi did not know what to say. "I know this is a big decision for you and if your not ready I understand". In Dom's mind he rilly wanted Mikomi but not for what he was telling her, Dominick is just a horny teenage boy who wants a relief. He dose not care about a girls virginity. _'please say yes'_ he said in his mind wile keeping a serious but loving look on his face.

**_'ok Mikomi you and I both know that it's a bad idea, he may be being honest and caring about it but its still a bad idea'_** _'I know but-'_ **_'but what, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking'_**. Mikomi found her voice and said "Dominick I love you alot and it makes me happy that you want to show me hoe much you love me but..." "But?"

Mikomi took a breath "But, this is a rill big situation. Having sex will change everything. And when I do doit for the first time I want it to be a night that I wont forget or regret" **_'that a girl'_** said her demon. "Mikomi I under stand everything you say and I promise that you wont forget or regret for the rest of your life" Mikomi smiled **_'Mikomi DON'T do it'_** her demon side half screamed but Mikomi ignored her demon side. Dominick smiled ad started kissing Mikomi. Mikomi layed on her back as she kicked of her shoes, and Dom climed on top of her and started to take off his shirt. Mikomi took off her dress then staired at Dominick's bear chest.

...

It was 6:30 and Kagome and Inuyasha where having a great time "You know spending today together has made me realise how much I missed you" said Kagome as she finished putting supper on the table, she then got a sad look. "I should not have let you leave" said Inuyasha "I should have told you about Mikomi" Inuyasha took Kagome's had in his "Kagome it's ok I forgive you"

"But Mikomi doesn't" "She will in time, speaking of Mikomi I haven't heard anything coming from her room" Inuyasha got up and headed to his daughters room Kagome following him, when they entered they saw what looked like someone asleep under the blanket. Kagome said "Looks like she's asleep"

"Then why don't I hear her breathing" Inuyasha walked over to the bed and pulled the covers to find pillows instead of a sleeping Mikomi. "Where is she" asked Kagome "I don't know but I am going to find her" "I'm coming with you" Inuyasha and Kagome hopped into Inuyasha's silver Volkswagen Passat 32.

...

Mikomi layed on Dominick's bed naked with Dominick on top of her kissing her then he traveled to the left side of her neck then to her breast and took as much of it in his mouth as possible and suckled feverishly while massaging the other with his hand greedy. Mikomi let out a mone then he switched breasts, Mikomi mone's got louder, Dominick kissed down Mikomi's stomach to her moistened curls and licked her entrance.

Mikomi bucked her hips at the fealing Dominick was giving her, it felt like nothing she ever felt before. Her mones got higher and terned into screams till she felt her walls tighten and her juices came out into Doms mouth as Mikomi screamed his name.

Mikomi panted as Dominick climed up and kissed her feverishly on the lips then moved his crock to her entrance and started entering her. Mikomi squirmed abit in pain. "Shhhh, it's ok it will be over soon" Dom said, he then trust deep inside her. Mikomi screamed in pain from having her cherry being poped, she started whimpering abit, like a dog. Dominick started to move slowly inside her. Mikomi gasped at the fealing, she could not describe how she felt, it was like nothing she ever felt before. She still felt some pain but she did not care, her mones started to get higher.

"Dom... Don't... Don't stop" she panted, in return Dom started to moved faster insider revealing in what he felt. "Dom... Please... Go... Faster" she begged. Dominick did as she asked and started going faster till her reached maximum human speed. Mikomi's mones terned into screams of pleaser. Finally Mikomi cumed as she creamed "DOMINICK". Dominick felt Mikomi's walls clamp down on his crock and her juices spilled all over it, he then screamed in pleaser. Dominick collapsed on Mikomi and panted.

Mikomi was still reeling in what she just felt as she felt Dominick's seeds spill into her and heard him scream, but he didn;t scream her name. Mikomi was too shocked to care, she was panting hard. _'it was like nothing I ever felt' **'yea'**_ her demon agreed. They just layed there, Dominick on top of Mikomi and still connected. Both panting hard. They stayed like that till all of a sudden the door was banged opened and the teens look towards the opened door shocked at what they saw.

Koga staired at the sean, what shocked him the most was that Mikomi was naked and under neath an equably naked boy. Koga new not just by the teens bing connected but by the sent in the room that they just had sex. "Mikomi get dressed and you, you get off of her and also get dressed then you might want to run because her father wont be verry happy" Koga and the other cops turned and closed the door behind them. The two teens did as he said.

Mikomi stumbled a bit as Koga took her to his cruiser (she is stumbling because she had just lost her virginity). Koga put Mikomi in the back, he said nothing just shook his head as he took out his cell and dilled InuYasha's cell.

...

It was now 8:00pm, InuYasha and Kagome was still looking for Mikomi. "were could she be" Kagome said "I don't know Kagome but i'm going to find her" replied InuYasha, just then his cell rang, he picked it up wile stile keeping his eyes on the rode he answered it "Hello" "InuYasha it's me, Koga" "Koga I need your help, Mikomi snuck out of her room tonight, me and Kagome have been looking for her scene 6:30"

"Mikomi is here with me" "what has she done now" Kagome turned her head to Inu, worried about what her daughter has gotten herself into. "can yous come to 89 bridge street" "were are on our way" InuYasha hung up his phone. "What has Mikomi gotten herself into know" asked Kagome. "I don't know but I'm going to find out" InuYasha replied.

...

Mikomi sat in Koga's police cruiser, hands cuffed. She had tried to run away so Koga put the cuffs on. All of a sudden Mikomi saw head lights coming, the car parked in front of Koga's cruiser. Her parent's got out and Mikomi lowered her self to the floor of the cruiser trying to hide.

When InuYasha & Kagome stepped out of the car, Koga walked over to them. "Koga what happened?" asked Kagome. "There was an unsupervised party here" answered Koga. "Thanks for calling me and not taking Mikomi to the station" said InuYasha. "No-problem... There is something you need to know before taking Mikomi home". "is Mikomi ok" Kagome asked, worried.

Koga took a deep breath then said "when I saw Mikomi she was... In bed with a boy". Kagome paled "you don't mean..." she could not finish her sentence. Koga nodded "yes. I'm sorry but Mikomi was... Intament" Koga did not say that Mikomi just had 'sex' but Kagome and InuYasha knew she had.

Just then Dominick is brought out by one of the cops. As soon as InuYasha sees him, he lets a low growl slip from his lips. 'how dear that bastard touch our daughter' said his demon side in a verry dangerous voice. Before anyone could do anything InuYasha had Dominick up against the house by his neck. "How dare you touch my daughter" Inu said in a voice that would send even the devil him self packing. His eye started to tern red with indigo puples and a purple jagged strip on both cheeks started to appear. Mikomi saw everything from the car "DOM" she screamed when her father grabbed his neck.

Dominick was verry scared, who wouldn't with a verry angry verry pissed off hanyou farther. "please don't..." Dom struggled to say. "InuYasha STOP" yelled Kagome. "If you ever go near my daughter again" InuYasha continued, ignoring Kagome. Kagome rushed up to InuYasha and pulled on his arm "InuYasha please let go" she said worried. Koga and fore other cops had to pry Inu off of Dominick.

Two officers took Dominick to the other side of the yard. Back with Inu, Koga has him pined to the ground "InuYasha calm down" he said in a demanding voice. Inu's demon side was starting to take hold of him. "that bastard touch Mikomi" said demon InuYasha. "InuYasha please stop" said Kagome, tears running down her face. As InuYasha looked at Kagome's tear stained face his red eyes started to dim and the purple jagged strips faded.

Finally Inu's face was back to normal and Koga slowly let him go. InuYasha stood up and sent one last glare at Dominick who shriveled in fear at the deadly look that was sent his way.

InuYasha then walked over to the back of Koga's police cruiser and looked in on Mikomi trying to hide. Mikomi thought _'oh shit I am so grounded for the rest of high school'_ she sees the angry and disappointed look on her fathers face. Koga opened the back door and helped Mikomi out he then unlocked the cuffs.

Kagome looks at her daughter with sad eyes and asked "Mikomi why would you do this" "It's my life and it's up to me when I want to give my virginity away" "Mikomi you could have gotten pregnant" "no I wouldn't I can tell when I am in fertile" "Mikomi you are grounded until I say otherwise" said Inuyasha. "You can't ground me" "yeas I can. Now come on we are going home" "no and you can't make me go with you" "you wanna bet" Inuyasha walked right up to Mikomi picked her up and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes "what do you think you are doing, put me down"

"You did not say please" "fine will you please put me down" "uuummmmm….no" "what I said please" "I never said I would put you down" Mikomi started hitting at Inuyasha's back as he started to walk to his car, when InuYasha was about to put Mikomi in the back she said "you know that I will just go out the other door" Inuyasha stopped, thought about it then unlocked his trunk.

"What do you think you are doing?" "well you said that you would just go out the other door if I put you in the back seat so I am putting you in the trunk so you can't escape" "you can't do that" "rilly" Inuyasha put Mikomi in the trunk and shut the door. "Let me out of here" Mikomi said while pounding at the trunk door. "What are we going to do" asked Kagome "first we will take Mikomi home, then we can figure something out" "What if was that time of th-"" "don't talk like that Kag" Inuyasha and Kagome got in the car and drove home.

On the ride home Inuyasha and Kagome talked about what they were going to do about Mikomi who was still pounding on the trunk door. "How about you and Mikomi move in to my house" "how big is your place" "2 bedrooms and an attic you and Mikomi can shear the spear room if ya want"

"There wouldn't be enough room for my and Mikomi's stuff. How about you move with me and Mikomi, there is a spear bedroom that you can use" "ok, That would work; tomorrow I will go and pack my stuff, unless you want to wait awhile" "its ok Inuyasha, if you are wondering if it will bother me because of the past it won't" "you shear" "yeas I am" "ok" "you want me and Mikomi to help you pack" "no it's ok"

When they arrived back at the fire house Inuyasha unlocked his trunk and helped Mikomi out. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT" "well if you had not snuck off, this wouldn't have happened" "YOU LOCKED ME IN YOUR TRUNK" "I didn't want you to run off, now you will be going to bed right know" Mikomi stomped her way all the way to her room grabbed a night gown went to her bathroom and changed. When Mikomi stepped out of her bathroom she saw her father sitting in her computer chair "why are you in my room" "I am making shear that you go to bed" "well as you can see I'm in my night gown ready for bed"

"I am not going till you are asleep" Mikomi just growled and walked to her bed put her pillows back at the front then climbed in and covered up "Bandit bed time" she said and patted the bed and Bandit jumped up and laid down at the foot of the bed. When Mikomi fell asleep Inuyasha went to her side and studied her face _'I can't believe I never realized that Mikomi is my daughter, she looks just like me except that she has black bangs and a tail'_ Inuyasha kisses Mikomi on the forehead _'I won't miss anymore of her life this I promise'_

...

**Well people that was Chapter 2. I hope you like it. I know that there may be a lot of spelling mistakes and grammar problems but I do have someone that is willing to help me with that. so hopefully there will be an update on the chapters soon.**

**Updated Dec 29th, 2014**

**Updated Jan 6, 2015**


	4. Chapter 3: Dad's Moving In & the pizza t

**Chapter 3: Dad's Moving In & the pizza thief**

Mikomi woke up at 8am, she had a shower got dressed did her hair then went to the kitchen for breakfast, she stumbled a bit and felt some pain in between her lags. She did not see Inuyasha "mama where is Inuyasha" "he went home to pack" "he went home" "yeap" Mikomi went to the cabinet got out some Honey Nut Cheerios and a bowl pored some cereal and put the rest back got milk from the frig, grabbed a spoon than sat down at the table and had her breakfast.

When she was done she grabbed her bag and was headed out the door when Kagome spoke "where do you think you're going" "out" "you are not going anywhere Mikomi you are grounded remember and you still got your homework remember" Mikomi throw her bag on the ground and headed to her room "and I want you to do your homework out here in the kitchen" "FINE" "no yelling Mikomi" Mikomi got her homework and sat at the kitchen listening to music on her music player.

It was 5pm and Mikomi still wasn't done her homework. There was a knock at the door and Kagome went to open it. It was Inuyasha "hay" "hay, did you get everything packed" "ya" Inuyasha had a smile on his face "Want help unloading" "shear the more the better" "Kagome?" Kagome looked past Inuyasha and was shocked to see a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and light skin "Sango?" Inuyasha stepped aside and let Sango threw. Kagome ran and hugged her best friend "Sango I missed you" "I missed you to Kagome" they let go of eachother "I'm sorry that I never wrote to you" "its ok Kaggie I forgive you"

Sango looked around "nice place you got here" "thanks" Bandit came up to Sango and barked happily "hay there boy what's your name" "his name is Bandit he's Mikomi's dog" "Inuyasha said you's have a daughter together" "ya, and he never knew about her until a few days ago" "Inuyasha told us everything" "sorry" Kagome apologized "it's ok Kegs we understand everything" "thank you" "no problem, so where is Mikomi" "she is in the kitchen doing her homework" Sango looked behind Kagome and saw Mikomi.

"Hi Mikomi" Sango greeted. Mikomi did not lift up her head; Kagome walked up to Mikomi and pulled off her headphones. Mikomi looked up and said "I was listing to that" "well pause the song, we have visitors" Mikomi looked behind her and saw Sango. "Hi Mikomi, I'm Sango you mom's beast friend" "hi" then Mikomi noticed Inuyasha "I thought you left" "I just went to pack my stuff then came back here" "you moving?" "yeas" "oh goodbye then" Mikomi turns back to her homework "Mikomi your father is moving in with us, he will be sleeping in the guest room" Mikomi just stears at her mom then yells "WHAT" "no yelling Mikomi"

"HE IS NOT MOVING IN WITH US" "I said no yelling young lady and your father is moving in with us" "why" "because he is your father, me and him agreed on this last night" "when" "while you were locked in my trunk" answered Inuyasha "I was not talking to you" "Mikomi do not talk like that" said Kagome "why are you doing this to me" "If you had not gone out to that party and did not go out last night then Inuyasha would not be moving in" "if you had not lied to me for practically my whole life then all this would not have happened" "Mikomi do not talk to your mother like that all this is not her fault it was your decision to go out both nights"

Mikomi just stairs at her father "now will you help me bring up my stuff" "no" "Mikomi you are going to help your father whether you like it or not" said Kagome. Everyone went outside and started unloading Inuyasha's car "you don't have much stuff" asked Mikomi "I couldn't fit all of my stuff in my car so the rest went in Miroku's truck and Sango's van" Mikomi looks at Miroku's truck and noticed that the back was full then to Sango's van and noticed that it was full as well, her eyes went wide "how much stuff do you have"

"well there is my close, furnicher, blankets, bed sheets, kitchen stuff, bathroom stuff, computer, CD's, ect" "and we got to unload everything" "yeap" Mikomi groaned and started unloading Inuyasha's car. 2 hours later everything was unloaded. Kagome had ordered pizza, Mikomi flopped on the couch "I am beat" Kagome came up to her daughter and said "your homework is not finished and you got school tomorrow" Mikomi got up and headed to the kitchen "Can't I get a break around hear"

"Welcome to life Mikomi" said Inuyasha with a smile "AAAAAAAAHHHHH" yelled Mikomi. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all snickered "What's wrong Mikomi" asked Sango "Parents that's what" "I love you to Angel" said Inuyasha, Mikomi turned around and glared at Inuyasha "Don't you ever call me that again" she grabbed her homework and headed to her room.

As soon Mikomi was in her room Inuyasha said "did I say something wrong" Kagome signed "2 years after we broke up I met someone his name was Hojo, Mikomi thought of him as a father, Hojo use to call her his Angel"

"So you found someone else" Inuyasha got sad "ya but when Mikomi was 7 we got in a car accident and Hojo… he didn't make it" Inuyasha now understand why Mikomi was so angry "what happened? If you don't mind me asking" "it's ok…. We had gone to the Theater to see Underdog….. on our way home a drunk driver ran a red light... when the ambience arrived we were out of the vehicle. Me and Mikomi blacked out when the vehicle hit us. Hojo had manage to get Me and Mikomi out of the car. He also called 911. He didn't make it to the Hospital" Kagome now had tears running down her face, Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Everyone was quiet for about 5 min then everyone heard music and Mikomi singing.

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_with so much join but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_Hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

Kagome got up and headed to Mikomi's room "Mikomi" she said as she poked her head in Mikomi's room "leave me alone" said a very upset Mikomi. Kagome walked in and went over to her daughter, she put Mikomi's guitar by the computer and crawled in beside her daughter and they held eachother. "I miss daddy so much" Mikomi cried "I know Mikomi I Know" they stayed there till the door bell rung. "that must be the pizza, come on let's get some before Miroku eats it all"

"ok" "I heard ya Kagome" Miroku called to them. Kagome and Mikomi went to the Kitchen and eat pizza with everyone else. "So Mikomi that song you were singing did you wright it yourself" asked Sango "ya I wright all my songs" "how many songs did you wright" "not shear probly enough for an album or 2 maybe more"

Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha stairs at Mikomi. "What" Miroku speaks up "you have that many songs" "ya, I love to sing and one day I will become a world famous music singer" "how long have you wanted to peruse the life as a singer" asked Sango "My whole life"

Bandit seeks up to Sango's plate when Mikomi notes him "Bandit back away from the pizza" everyone looks at Bandit as he ignores Mikomi "Bandit no" Bandit walks away then quickly steals Miroku's pizza "BANDIT DROP THE PIZZA" yells Mikomi, Bandit starts running away with Mikomi right behind him "Bandit come back here" everyone just stairs at Mikomi as she chaises Bandit around the living room, and they start laughing.

Bandit runs around the couch in to Kagome's room "BANDIT COME HERE" Bandit runs around the bed the jumps over the bed and Mikomi climes over the bed, then Bandit runs into Mikomi's room and under her bad and out of the room but Mikomi does not come out of her room, Bandit stops by the fireman's pole look's around cautiously. "Where is Mikomi?" asked Inuyasha "you'll see" answered Kagome.

Bandit takes one more cautious look around the room then dose a twirl of triumph. Behind Bandit, Mikomi quietly climes down the pole when she reached the floor she quietly walks up behind Bandit then jumps on him "got ya" Bandit and Mikomi wrestle's on the floor. Everyone watches in amusement. "Give me that pizza" Mikomi tried to grab the pizza but Bandit turned his head and growled "Bandit you are in so much trouble"

Mikomi grabbed the pizza and pulled, the pizza broke so Mikomi got the crust and Bandit got the rest and he ate it happily. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still laughing, Mikomi gave Bandit an angry stare and Bandit gave her the puppy dog face and whimpered "oh no that look will not work on me mister you are in big trouble" Bandit lays down on his back and gives her the puppy dog look again. "Nice try mister but no luck you are in the dog house" Bandit gets up and has his head down

"you are not having any treats for a week now go to bed Bandit" Bandit heads to his dog bed by the love seat he looks back and gave the sadist puppy dog look that he could "sorry but I am not letting you get away this time" Bandit lays down on his dog bed.

Mikomi throws the pizza crust in the garbage "sorry about your pizza Miroku, Bandit always steals food when there is an opening" "that's ok Mikomi, I did enjoy the show" "hu-" "you chasing after Bandit" Mikomi laughs "you should see when mom chaises Bandit, when it's that time of month, now as soon as Bandit smells that mom is in heat he stays as far away from her as possible"

Inuyasha looked at his daughter he still could not believe that he was a dad, and he was going to make up for lost times. "Mikomi?" Mikomi looks at her father "I'm sorry. I didn't know about Hojo, if I had I would not have called you Angel" Mikomi has tears in her eyes as she said "I want you to understand something I don't want you as a father nor do I need another father, Hojo is the only father that I need and he is dead so I will rilly appreciate it if you would leave and never come back I did just fine without you for 15 years and I don't need you now"

Mikomi walks away when Kagome stops her "Mikomi stop right there and apologize to your father" "my father is dead remember" "Mikomi you are being rude and I will not stand here and watch you disrespect your father" Said and angry Sango. Mikomi looks at her and said "whatever" and walks the rest of the way to her room.

Inuyasha had tears in his eyes (and you rarely see Inuyasha cry), Kagome walks over to him "Inuyasha….you just need to give her time" "ya Yash, I can tell that she wants a dad" said Miroku. "ya, she wants Hojo back" Inuyasha replies "Inuyasha I am her mother and I can tell by the look in her eyes that she wants to get to know you better her biological father, she just needs time" Inuyasha looks at Kagome

"Thanks Kags" Kagome kisses Inuyasha on the lips, Inuyasha looks shocked "I hope that you can give us a second chance Yasha" Inuyasha smiled and pulled Kagome onto his lap and kissed her passionately.

When they were finished Kagome looks at a smirking Sango and Miroku then the clock which read 10pm "it's late you guys can stay the night if ya want" and everyone went to bed.

**...**

**there's**** chapter 3, I hope that you's like it. looking forward to seeing your reviews.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, I do not have a name for this chapter so please after you read this chapter could ya give me a suggestion for the name of this chapter.**

**...**

**Chapter 4:**

**Jan 25, 2016**

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep_ Mikomi groaned as her alarm clock keeps on beeping 'I hate Mondays' she reached from under her bed and to her stand to were her alarm clock was but couldn't find it and the beeping continued, Mikomi pulled her blanket off of her head and looked at her night stand where her alarm clock was supposed to be.

Mikomi looked over to her computer chair and saw her father with her alarm clock "can you please turn off the alarm clock" she asked, he turned off the alarm then walked over to Mikomi "time to get up" "why" "today is Monday and you have school" "I hate Mondays and I hate school"

Mikomi pulled her blanket back over herself. Inuyasha pull the blankets off of his daughter and throw them on the floor "rise and shine" he said, Mikomi groaned and hid her head under a pillow. "Mikomi if you do not get out of bed and get ready for school right now I will pull you out of bed" Mikomi grabbed the bars of her bed. "You are going to have to think of something better than that Yasha" said Kagome from Mikomi's door or at least were it used to be "is she always like this?" he asked. "Every Monday" replied Kagome.

Inuyasha then grabbed Mikomi's legs and pulled but Mikomi way holding on to the bars of her bed "come on Mikomi get up" "no" said Mikomi from under her pillow, Inuyasha kept on pulling on his daughter's legs and got her to let go of the bars but Mikomi grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it, Inuyasha pulled Mikomi all the way to the kitchen, Mikomi was in red pj's with white dog prints on them "Evil no good stupid baka father" said Mikomi but with her face in her pillow so her voice was low. "Come on Mikomi get up"

"NO" "Mikomi if you do not get up right now I will find every embarrassing baby photo of you and post them on Facebook" said her mother, Mikomi peeked her head out of her pillow and looked at her mother "you wouldn't" Kagome smiled evilly "try me" Mikomi growled then got up grabbed her pillow and walked back to her room. 15 min later Mikomi came back out in a black t-shirt that said 'angel to devil in 60 seconds' a jean jacket, dark blue jean pants, red and white winter boots, she had a silver cross necklace on, a charm bracelet, her hair was in a low pony tail hanging on her right shoulder and she had some light makeup on, with her guitar on her back.

"I like your stile Mikomi" said Sango who was sitting at the kitchen table beside her mate Miroku. "Thanks Sango" "your welcome" Mikomi went to the cupboard and grabbed kibble and bits for Bandit and pored some in the dog bowl, put the bag back then she put the bowl on the floor "BANDIT BREACKFEAST" Bandit came running and stopped at the bowl "sit…..now stay" Mikomi got the other bowl and started to put water in it, Bandit again tried to eat the food "Bandit if you eat any of that food no bakin bits for a month" Bandit just sits and wait for Mikomi to say ok. Mikomi sat the water down by the dog food "ok dig in" Bandit just digs his mouth into his food.

"How did you know that Bandit was going to take some of his food?" asked Miroku "I know Bandit inside and out, we are like best buds" Mikomi went to gabbed some cereal when her mom stopped her "Mikomi I made everyone breakfast" Mikomi stairs at her mother "mama are you ok?" she asked "ya why" "you never make breakfast during the week"

"Well today is special it has been over 15 years since I see some of my closest friends" Mikomi took off her guitar and sat down and everyone ate together. _'It's kinda nice eating like this; it almost feels like being part of a fami-'_ Mikomi shook that thought away, when Mikomi was done eating she excused herself grabbed her guitar and put on her back then grabbed her side backpack "I'm off to school"

"ok" said Kagome "Mikomi" said Inuyasha, Mikomi turned around "I will be diving you to school and picking you up until your mother and I can trust you again" Mikomi stairs at her father with wide eyes "you got to be kidding me" "nope" "this is so unfair" Mikomi wined. "well with the way you have been acting I think it is fair, now let's get you to school" "I better get going too, I will open up the store while you take Mikomi to school" said Miroku as he got up from his chair. Inuyasha got up and kissed Kagome on the cheek, Kagome blushed. Mikomi grabbed her red and white winter coat then she and the guys left. Sango stared at Kagome and said "Let me get this right you and Yash meet after 15 years apart. Inuyasha finds out he is a dad and about 3 days later you two are back together" Kagome blushed even more "I guess so" Sango laughed "so Sango how long have you and Miroku been mates" "13 years" "and Miroku has not got you pregnant yet" Kagome said, eyeing Sango. "Well you see…. I have polycystic ovarian syndrome" Sango replied a bit sadly.

"oh Sango I am so sorry" "its ok Kegs you didn't know and having polycystic ovarian syndrome does not mean me and Miroku can't have pups it just means it will be harder to conceive, beside I have decided to try these pills that help me ovulate" "well then Miroku must be keeping you very busy at night" now it was Sango's tern to blush. Kagome looks at the time "well I got to go down to my studio and set things up, I got 3 customers today" "Well I have 4 furry customers today so I should get going" said Sango

"you're a vet?" "nope I'm a groomer" "where do you work" "I just opened my own pet groomer shop" "rilly what is you shop called" "'The Furry Groomers'" "I like the name" "thanks, well I'll call ya after work we need to catch up" "how about you and Miroku come over for dinner tonight that way we can all catch up" "ok see ya later Kags" "see ya Sango. Oh and bring Kirara"

**...**

On the way to school Mikomi is in the front seat of her father's silver Volkswagen Passat 32. "this is so embarrassing" mumbled Mikomi "what's wrong" asked Inuyasha "we'll let me see…oh ya I am being driven to school by my father" "awwww it's not that bad" "not that bad it is horrible I am in high school no buddy is driven to school by their parents. they either walk or drive them self" Inuyasha just smiles remembering when he got in trouble for vandalizing the principles house and was driven to school by his father.

10 min later Inuyasha pulled up in front of Shikon High "here we are, when dose school end for ya" "at 3" "I will be waiting for ya here, then we will head to Inu's Music World" "no way" "yeas way you do not have a job" "so" "so you will be working for me" Mikomi looks at her father like he was joking "you got to be kidding me" "nope not kiddin" Mikomi groans and gets out grabs her guitar put it on her back the grabs her side backpack and puts it on her shoulder and shuts the door and walks away as Inuyasha dives off.

"Mikomi" Mikomi turns to see her best friend Sakura DeClaremont, today Sakura had on a black and white winter jacket that wasn't zipped up, a light blue swetter and dark blue jean pants and black and white winter boots, her hair was in the same low ponytail as Mikomi but she let the ponytail lie an her left shoulder. "Hi Sakura how was your weekend"

"great how about you" "don't even ask" "not good uh" "you can say that again" "so what happened" "well it actually all started on Thursday….." and Mikomi told Sakura everything, her and Sakura have been BFF's ever since Mikomi had moved to ShikonVille and started school there and they never kept a secret from eachother they were like sisters.

At lunch Sakura finally had a chance to say what she thought and she was shocked "so Inuyasha the singer is your bio father, you freaked out when you found out the truth, went to an unsupervised party got arrested, was forced to clean your whole house, you lost your virginity to Dominick and not only got caught by your parents but the cops and your father moved in with you and your mother" she asked

"In that exact order" Mikomi replied. "MIKOMI ARE YOU INSANE" Sakura screamed, getting everyone in the cafeteria's attention. "Sakura calm down your getting everybody's attention" "Mikomi you and Dominick in bed" Sakura whispered the last part so only Mikomi could hear. "I wanted to get away from my house for awhile so I went to the party" "but Mikomi you and Dom" "I know, I didn't want to do it even my demon was agents it but I was so angry that I didn't care" Mikomi and Sakura sat in silence "I feel so ashamed of myself for what happened between me and Dom" Mikomi said, ashamed of what almost happened that night.

"Have you told your parents how you feel" "no" "maybe you should" Mikomi wanting to change the subject "so have seen Dom today" "no" Mikomi looked around the cafeteria and noticed Dominick with the rest of the football team "I'll be right back" Mikomi got up and waked over to Dominick. "Hi Dom" "Mikomi hay" Dominick said with a smile. "I just wanted to apologize for what happened on Saturday" "it's ok it is kinda my fault" "what happened Saturday" one of the guys asked but he was ignored. "but I could have said no" "Man what happened between you and Mikomi" asked one of Dominick's friends "Maybe we should talk about this later" said Mikomi "ok I will call ya tonight"

Mikomi walked back over to Sakura and finished her lunch when the bell rang Mikomi and Sakura went to their lockers to get there stuff for Music, Mikomi also got her guitar. They headed towards Mr. Hosenki's music class; they walked in and took their seats as the last bell rang "good afternoon class" said Mr. Hosenki

"Good afternoon Mr. Hosenki" said the class. "Today I will have everyone play there song that they have been working on, I will call you up in order of your last name, so first up is Trisha Avalon" Trisha is a friend of Mikomi, she walked over to Mr. Hosenki "what song will you be playing" "I chose 'She's In love With The Boy'" Trisha handed her paper to Mr. Hosenki then walked over to the piano and sat down then played the song, Trisha has a good voice but not as good as Mikomi.

**...**

**1hr 20 min later**

"Ok we have time for one more person Mikomi Higurashi, so Mikomi what song will you be singing"

"My new song 'Still Holding Out For You'" Mikomi handed her paper over then stand beside Mr. Hosenki, She held her guitar and started playing her song.

_Never thought I'd be in this place_  
><em>It's someone else's life I'm living<em>  
><em>Wish I were living a lie<em>  
><em>The hardest part is when the bough breaks<em>  
><em>Falling down and then forgiving<em>  
><em>You didn't kiss me good-bye<em>  
><em>I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say<em>  
><em>And pray I get the chance one day<em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door_  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before<em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around<em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to<em>  
><em>I'm still holding out for you<em>

_I can hear you smile in the dark_  
><em>I can even feel your breathing<em>  
><em>But daylight chases the ghosts<em>  
><em>I see your coat and I fall apart<em>  
><em>To those hints of you I'm clinging<em>  
><em>Now's when I need them most<em>  
><em>I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead<em>  
><em>At least that's what you would have said<em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door_  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before<em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around<em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to<em>  
><em>I'm still holding out for you<em>

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep_  
><em>It's the only true comfort I feel<em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door_  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before<em>

_I still run, I still swing open the door_  
><em>I still think, you'll be there like before<em>  
><em>Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around<em>  
><em>Some things the heart won't listen to<em>  
><em>I'm still holding out for you<em>

_holding out for you_

As Mikomi finished her song everyone had tears in their eyes and started clapping "that was a beautiful song Mikomi" said Mr. Hosenki "thank you Mr. Hosenki" the bell rang and everyone started to leave "I want everyone's essay on your favorite singer or band on my desk tomorrow" Mikomi left the class with Sakura "Mikomi that song was amazing" said Sakura. "thanks" they headed to their lockers got their books and Mikomi put her guitar away then headed to their last class which was Drama.

"I can't wait till the day we perform" said Mikomi "I can't wait ether, I so know that you will get the part of Lora" "Sakura you do not know that" "I so do know that, you always get the lead part in every play you perform in, you are so talented Mikomi you sing just as well as you act" Mikomi has a huge smile on "thanks Sakura" They walked around the corner and Mikomi bumped into someone and fell on the floor

"Oh no, I am so sorry Mikomi" Mikomi looked up to see Damon DeClaremont, Sakura's twin brother. Damon has brown hair that just touched his shoulder, bear ears and amazing Sappier eyes. "Are you ok" "ya I'm ok Damon" Mikomi grabbed her books that fell on the floor and Damon helped "I rilly am sorry MK" "Damon it's ok it's not like you bumped into me deliberately"

Mikomi stood up and Damon handed Mikomi her drama binder "thanks" "your welcome" Damon had a tint of a blush on his cheeks "Damon why are you headed away from Drama?" asked Sakura "I forgot my Drama binder" the first bell rang "you better hurry DC or you will be late" Damon ran to his locker as Mikomi and Sakura headed to Drama.

Damon walked through the door just after the bell rang "Damon next time try to come to class before the bell rings" said Miss. Yura "yeas Miss. Yura" Damon walked over to where Mikomi and Sakura were sitting on the floor and sat beside Mikomi. "Ok class to day I will tell you's what part you all will be playing in Rumplstilskin, so first the person who will be paying Laura is Mikomi" Sakura nudged Mikomi and said "told ya so" Mikomi just smiled "prince tom will be played by Damon, the Queen will be Sakura, the millers widow will be Trisha….." after Miss. Yura finished telling everyone there part in the play, they started to practice for the play.

When school was over Mikomi and Sakura was walking out of the school when Damon came up to them "hey MK" "hey DC" "I was wondering sense you and me got the lead parts maybe we could practice together" "ok, how about on weekends everyone comes over to my place if my parents says it's ok and we can all practice together" "ok that sounds great" they walked out of Shikon High and there was Dominick standing at the bottom of the stairs like every day waiting for Mikomi "DOM" Mikomi ran to him and they hugged eachother. Damon looks at Dominick with hate. "Dom I got the part of Laura" "that's great"

Dominick kissed Mikomi and she kissed back long and passionate but their kiss was cut short by a loud honking sound, everyone looked towards the road to see a silver Volkswagen Passat 32. Mikomi groaned and walked over to her father. "Did you have to do that" she asked "yeap" Inuyasha said with a smile, he then looked at Dominick with a deadly glare. "See you tomorrow Mikomi" "see ya Dom" Mikomi kissed him on the cheek and he left but not before seeing the glare Mikomi's dad sent his way.

"Mikomi you did not tell me that Inuyasha was your bio dad" said Damon. "so it's not like I have a choice who my bio dad is" Damon was staring at Inuyasha's car, Mikomi noticed this "DC you ok" Damon stopped staring at the car "ya I'm ok MK, is this a silver Volkswagen Passat 32" "yeap" answered Inuyasha, Mikomi and Sakura just shook their heads and said at the same time "men and their cars" Inuyasha smiled and said "well you ready for work" "no" "well hop in" Mikomi put her side backpack and guitar in the back seat and sat in the front passengers seat.

"Mr. Takahashi we were wondering if it would be ok four our drama class to practice our play at your place on the weekends" asked Sakura, Inuyasha looks at Mikomi and asked "you're in drama" "ya so" "what play is your class doing" "Rumplstilskin" "I don't see why not" "see ya later MK" said Sakura "see ya later Sakura and DC" Inuyasha drove away and headed towards Inu's Music World.

**...**

**Inu's Music World**

"You will be working at the cash register" "ok" said Mikomi. 1hour and 30 min later Sakura and Trisha walked in "hey MK" Mikomi looked up from the Cosmo magazine she was reading "hi SA, hi TA" "so how's work" asked Trisha "totally boring" "aww MK, but this is your favorite store" said Sakura "the job is still boring" Mikomi talked to her friends fore 10 min then they left.

**...**

**5:30pm at home**

Mikomi walked through the door "finally home" Kagome looked from the kitchen "was work that bad" "it was so boring" "well supper is almost ready" "ok" Mikomi then noticed Miroku and Sango "hi Miroku, hi Sango" "hi Mikomi how was school" said Miroku "school was school" "oh Mikomi did you find out what part you got in the play" asked Kagome "ya I will be playing Lora" "that's great" "what play are you doing" asked Sango "Rumplstilskin" Mikomi sniffed the room "'why do I smell cat" she asked. A small cream collared cat with black ears, a black diamond patch on the forehead and a black circle on each tail. The cat notice Mikomi and walks right up to her and starts rubbing up against her legs and purring "awww it's so cute" said Mikomi.

Mikomi picked up the cat and started petting it "what is her name" "her name is Kirara, she's a Nekomata Youki" answered Sango. After supper Mikomi helped with the dishes then did her homework.

It was 8pm and Mikomi was on the love seat playing her guitar, Bandit was lying beside Mikomi "I can almost see it, that dream I am dreaming-" Mikomi sang. "What song is that" asked Sango "it's called 'The Clime'" answered Mikomi; she then started playing her song again

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I am dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

"That was amazing" said Sango "it wasn't that good" said Mikomi "Mikomi that song was fantastic and you sing with your heart" said Kagome, Mikomi smiled "thanks mama" "can you play another of your songs" asked Miroku "sure" Mikomi thought for a moment and figured out what song she was going to sing "this song is one of mama's favorites 'Growing Her Wings'" and she started playing her guitar then started singing.

_Brother's in the backyard diggin' in the dirt_

_Mama's in the kitchen in an old t-shirt_

_Daddy's diesel's coming up the street_

_And she's in her bedroom growing her wings_

_Ready to Run in her headphones_

_Pretty in pink on all ten toes_

_Nose in a Cosmo magazine_

_All the junk mama says, she's too young to read_

_Little do they know she's growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_The neighbor boy taught her how to French kiss_

_And daddy's got eyes in the back of his head_

_He said, no dating 'til you're 18_

_Now she's in her room grounded, growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_She wants to fly and never look down_

_But tonight she's tucked inside a tiny little town_

_In a little twin bed all safe and sound_

_And there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl that she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_Growing her wings_

As Mikomi finished her song everyone was clapping and Bandit was howling in approval. Mikomi put her guitar down on the other side of her, got up and bowed "thank you, thank you" Mikomi played some more of her songs till it was 10pm, then Miroku, Sango and Kirara went home and everyone went to bed.

**...**

**and that is chapter 4. I am currently changing/adding a few thing to chapter 2 and will update the chapter as soon as I can and I will not be posting any more chapters till next year. I promise to try and wright as much as I can and will post 2 chapters the next time. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year eveyone. :)**

**Updated Jan 6, 2015**


	6. Chapter 5: Practice for the Play

**Chapter 5: Practice for the Play**

Since Tuesday all Mikomi and Inuyasha have been doing was fighting, on Wednesday Mikomi skipped school with Dominick and his friends and didn't go to work that day ether. It is Saturday and Mikomi was doing her homework in the kitchen while waiting for her drama class to arrive, she is wearing a dark blue long sleeve dress it hugs at the waist and falls just below the knees. At 12:30pm the doorbell ringed, Mikomi got up and answered the door "hi MK" said Damon "Hi DC, is everyone here" "yeap" Mikomi's whole drama class came in.

"We will be practicing in the living room over here" Mikomi lead her class to the living room "so how about we start from the beginning of the play" they rearranged the living room for the first scene, Mikomi grabbed her play book "ok Act One Scene One is Charlotte, Katherine, Huntsman, Rumpelstiltskin and Griselda so Shiori, Monica, Sam, Dean and Taylor your up first"

Inuyasha and Kagome then came in, "Mikomi is it all right that we watch you practice" asked Kagome, Mikomi looked at her mother than said "if it is all right with everyone else". Trisha looked at InuYasha and gasped "Mikomi you never told us that your father is InuYasha the famous country singer" "So what, he's just another country singer" Mikomi replied. "just another singer. Mikomi he's the first hanyou to ever make it as a singer" "I know that Trisha, or have you forgotten that I did a website on him".

Inu looked at Mikomi "you did a website on me?" "yea, Mikomi is like your biggest fan" replies Trisha. "Trisha" Mikomi gritted throw her teeth. "so why haven't you told us about your dad" "because it's rill no-ones business who my dad is. Lets start practicing for the play". Kagome and Inuyasha sat down on the love seat, and the practice started (everyone is holding their script).

...

**"Hurry, Katherine. I don't like to be in the woods at night" "You think I do?" "There are wild animals in the woods" Charlotte (Shiori) enters then stops, she hears something "what was that" Katherine (Monica) enters "what was what?" "Auuugh!... It's you" "who did you think it was" "it could have been the witch" "that's a silly superstition. There's no witch in the woods" "some people say they've seen the witch" "some people will say anything. I'd better get these berries home. Mother gets angry when I'm late for supper"**

**"(thinks she hears something) Listen" "(listens) Nothing" "Let's get out of here" Charlotte (Shiori) and Katherine (Monica) move cautiously RIGHT looking about, fearful of the shadows. Huntsman (Sam) appears in the woods from UP LEFT and he darts in and out of view. He makes noises that sound like birdcalls. "Caw-caw-caw" Charlotte and Katherine react "Don't tell me you didn't hear that" said Charlotte "I heard something" said Katherine "Caw-caw-caw" "there it is again" said Katherine "It's the witch I tell you" said Charlotte**

**"Caw-caw-caw" "there" said Katherine "where" said Charlotte "in the shadows. I saw something" "was it a wolf" "I couldn't tell" "a bear" "Maybe" Charlotte and Katherine hurriedly moves Down Right, just as they were about to exit, Huntsman leaps into view and cuts off their escape "Caw-caw-caw!" Charlotte and Katherine scream and jump back. In gentlemanly fashion, Huntsman doffs hid cap and makes a sweeping bow "good evening, young ladies. Charlotte. Katherine" "so it was you, Huntsman. Up to your usual tricks" said Charlotte "you should be ashamed of yourself. You gave us a good scare" said Katherine**

**"Better a good scare than a bad one. I've never seen you two in the woods at night" "we were picking berries on the far side of the castle" said Charlotte "we were having such a good time we didn't notice the sun disappear" said Katherine "the woods at night frighten me" "Charlotte says there's a witch in the woods. Have you ever seen the witch?" "No" said the Huntsman "that's a relief" said Katherine "I've heard her" "heard her" both girls said, the Huntsman imitates a witch "Cackling and mumbling, mumbling and cackling. Mumble, cackle. Cackle, mumble"**

**Nervously, the girls look over their shoulders shaking and said at the same time "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" "You are like frightened little kittens. Good thing I came along when I did. I'll walk you to your homes" "It's the last you can do, since you scared us out of our wits" said Charlotte "the Queen is going hunting. She never gets anything. She's a terrible shot with the bow and arrow. Still, she likes the excitement of the hunt" said the Huntsman;**

**Charlotte said to Katherine "maybe we'll be able to sell the berries. A few coins in our pocket wouldn't hurt" "times are so hard" "don't let the queen hear you say that. Hard times is all she hears". Rumpelstiltskin (Dean) is by the TV, he echo's "Griseldaaaaaaaaaa…" all three yell "Auuuuugh!" "What was that?" said Charlotte "sounded like an echo. Or a scream" answered Katherine "Scream?" ""Griseldaaaaaaaaaa…"**

**"It's the witch, I tell you" said Charlotte, the Huntsman says "'fraidy cat (he steps back and waves the girls out) this way, young ladies" Charlotte & Katherine hurry out, eager to get away. "Griseldaaaaaaaaaa…" the Huntsman, all alone, begins to shake in fear "I didn't hear anything. I didn't hear anything….." "Griseldaaaaaaaaaa…" the Huntsman calls out after Charlotte & Katherine "wait for me!" he runs out. Rumpelstiltskin (Dean) said "Griselda! Griselda!" Rumpelstiltskin roars out to the woods "why don't you answer me? I know you're in there, Somewhere, Griselda! (No response. He leaps onto the branch or tree stump (foot stool)) If you don't answer me, I'm going to hold my breath until my head explodes. (Furious) I mean it! I mean it! (Like an angry child, he stomps his foot and puffs out his cheeks. Holds his breath)" Griselda (Taylor) said "who calls Griselda?" Rumpelstiltskin delighted with the response to his call, he jumps down "I do" "Who? Who?"**

**"Rumpelstiltskin" Griselda walks slowly towards Rumpelstiltskin "it's you, little wizard. Come to pay a visit, have you? How nice. Good to have a visitor" she walks up to Rumpelstiltskin and squints "Haven't seen you in many years" "I've been here. I've been there" he replied "Busy little wizard" "you're the only one who can help me" "So you want something. I thought you were just being friendly to an old lady" "you're a powerful witch, Griselda"**

**"But I'm getting on. I'm four hundred years old. It's not easy being four hundred years old. I can't fetch and carry and my eyes are growing dim" Rumpelstiltskin snaps "Never mind about that. Tell me what I want to know" "What is it you want to know, Little man?" "I want to be the most powerful force in the kingdom. How can this come to pass?" "The most powerful force in the kingdom? (Chuckling.) My, my. You are ambitious. What will you do with this power?" "I will rule the kingdom. I will be lord and master over all the mortals! I don't like mortals, you know. In fact – I hate them! Yes, I do. They think they know everything there is to know. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them." (Each time he says "hate" he stomps his foot)**

...

Inuyasha chuckles as each time Dean says "I hate them" and stomps his foot. Dean hears Inuyasha and decides to keep acting a Rumpelstiltskin and play around "hey who are you laughing at do you know who I am" Dean says in his Rumpelstiltskin voice, Inuyasha knowing what Dean is doing, keeps on chuckling "I am Rumpelstiltskin the most power full wizard in the kingdom" now everyone was laughing, Dean keeps up his acting "what are you all laughing at" sill laughing "stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it, stop it" each time Dean says "stop it" he stomps his foot.

No one can stop laughing, Mikomi laughing so hard she falls down laughing "MK are you ok" Sakura said through her laughter "y-y-y-y-y-ye-ye-yeas I'm, I'm, I'm f-f-f-fine" Mikomi said through her laughter. When everyone stopped laughing, they finished Act One Scene One. Mikomi said while trying to control her laughter "Ok that went well; hopefully next time Rumpelstiltskin will keep his attention away from the audience" Dean still acting as Rumpel said in a wine "but he laughed at me"

"Well suck it up buttercup" Rumpel sulks in the corner, "alright while Rumpelstiltskin continues to sulk, let's begin Act One Scene two so that is Charlotte aka Shiori, Katherine aka Monica, Huntsman aka Sam, Rumpelstiltskin aka Dean, Miller's Widow aka Trisha, Laura aka Me, Prince Tom aka Damon, Apple Seller aka Diana, Prime Minister aka Aaron, Jester aka Derrick, Lady Matilda aka Sara, Queen aka Sakura and Customer aka Danielle" they started Act One Scene two.

...

**The Millers Widow (Trisha) enters then said "if we don't get some money soon, my dear daughter, the mill will be lost" Laura aka Mikomi walks out "Don't say that, mother. The mill is all Father left us. If we lost the mill where would we live?" "In the woods, I imagine. In a hut made of twigs and branches" "I wouldn't like that" "Nor would I. We'd be no better than possums of chipmunks" Laura notices a tear in her dress "What a nuisance" "What is it?" "I must have torn my dress coming through the thorny brush"**

**"You must learn to be more careful. You're a little bit clumsy (Checks.) It's nothing. Only a small rip (hands Laura a needle (a pretend one)) Here's a needle with a bit of thread. It'll do the trick" "I'm not very good when it comes to sewing" "Practice makes perfect. Sit over there and sew. Concentrate on what you're doing. Don't let your mind wander" "Yes, Mother" "I'll put up this sign" "Yes, Mother" "Maybe it'll attract some business" "we can only hope"**

**The Widow leaves, Laura walks to the bench/stump, sits down and sings softly as she sews "There was a jolly miller once, lived on the River Dee. (Prince Tom enters The Huntsman is behind him, Prince Tom motions him to be quiet, they listen to the singing for a moment) He worked and sang from morn till night, No lark more blithe than he. And this the burden of his song forever used to be: I care for nobody, no not I, if nobody cares for me" Prince Tom said to The Huntsman "You see that girl, Huntsman?" "I do, Prince Tom" "I've seen her before. Do you know who she is" "The miller's daughter. He died some time ago and left his wife and daughter in debt" "How lovely she is"**

**"If you say so, Prince Tom" "Find out everything there is to know about her" "I doubt if there's much to know. A simple girl. Like most of the girls in the kingdom" Prince Tom and the Huntsman hears a voice from the woods "Tom! Where are you Tom?" "It's your mother calling" "Tom! Prince Tom" "Tell her I'll be along" the Huntsman bows "It is done" and he leaves to find the Queen. Prince Tom walks up to Laura "Have any wild animals come this way?" Laura looks up, surprised "Animals? (Recognizes him. To audience) it's the Prince (she stands and curtsies) Your Highness" "Let's have no court formality. When I'm away from the palace I like to be carefree. You're the miller's daughter" surprised Laura said "You know who I am?" "Naturally. You're one of my subjects, aren't you? What is your name?" "Laura" "I like the name" Laura said bewildered "Rilly?" "What do you do at the mill" "I help my mother. I'm not very god when it comes to grinding the grain, but I'm conscientious" Rumpelstiltskin tiptoes in from RIGHT and eavesdrops from behind some tree or rock.**

**Prince Tom says to the audience "she has such soft eyes" Rumpelstiltskin rubs his hands together in gleeful fashion. Delighted that Laura and Prince Tom are attracted to one another. Making conversation Laura says "is the hunt going well, your Highness?" "It helps my mother forget her troubles" "Troubles?" "Things haven't been going well with the kingdom" "everyone is terribly poor. Everyone needs money" "you are a smart girl, Laura. You know what troubles the kingdom has" the Apple Seller enters saying "apples, apples. Who'll buy my apples?" "You there. I'll buy an apple. How much?"**

**"One copper (to audience) Can that be who I think it is? The Prince?" Rumpelstiltskin scurries to another location in the woods. "a red one, nothing green" said Prince Tom "Yes, your Royal High Person. Nothing but the best. (selects an apple) This ought to do" "It's a beauty" Prince Tom takes a copper coin from some pocket.**

**He stares at the coin longingly. Crosses ti the Apple Seller "here you are. My last coin" he hands the coin over "here you are, Prince. I thank you" She hands the apple to Prince Tom, bites the coin. It's a dud. Disappointed she tosses the coin over her shoulder.**

...

They kept on practicing till 3pm, they stopped for a break and some food and drinks. Kagome and Inuyasha are in the kitchen, Kagome is fixing everyone a snack while Inuyasha keeps on flirting with Kagome. Mikomi sits on the couch and just glares at her parents, Damon notice this and said "what's the matter MK" "just look at them" Damon looks at Mikomi's parents

"they look like they're in love, why are you up set with that, I thought you would be happy about that" Mikomi looks at Damon "DC are you kidding me, just two days after they meet again after 15 years they act like nothing happened, and Inuyasha doesn't even act mad, like come on. My mother dose not tell him about me and he just so easily forgives her. Well not me"

Damon looks at Mikomi sadly and sits down beside her "MK, you can't keep this anger bottled up inside you, you got to forgive your mother and accept you father before you lose both of them" "I will not forgive my mother and I will not accept Inuyasha" Damon grabs Mikomi's hand "MK you have to, I know that you always wanted to get to know you biological father" "well I don't know" "liar, come on MK just admit it you are glad that your bio dad is alive"

"Keh, ya right" Kagome and Inuyasha comes back with the snacks and drinks, Kagome stops when she hears Mikomi 'Keh' it was just like Inuyasha "Miko you never Keh before" "so" "you sounded just like Inuyasha when he says Keh" "where are you getting at?" Kagome smiles and said "you are more like your father then you think" Mikomi stairs at her mother "I am nothing like him"

"yeas you are , you don't just look like your father you also act like him, you both love music, you both can sing, you wanted to become a music singer cense you were 4 and your father also wanted to become a professional singer, you both can play the guitar, you played like a professional ever since you were 6" Mikomi stairs at her mother then her father

'come on Mikomi you know you want to forgive your mother and accept your father' said her demon 'be quit'. Mikomi looks away crosses her arms just like Inuyasha and said "Keh" Kagome added "you also cross your arms just like your father" Mikomi uncrosses her arms and said again "Keh" 2 hours later everyone has finished practicing for the day and they decided to practice again tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>and that is chapter 5. hope yas like it. could anyone give me an idea for a name of chapter 4 please, I keep on trying to think of one but come up with nothing. can't wait for your reviews.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: So Small

**There are going to be a few flashbacks in this chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: So Small<strong>

**Monday, February 15, 2016**

Mikomi is at Inu's Music World working, she is in a bad mood, her and her father had a huge argument the night before, Mikomi had snuck out on Sunday to a party at Dominick's and the party was interrupted by her father.

_**Flashback**_

_"And that was 'Barefoot Cinderella' and now is 'Any man of mine'" Mikomi said into the mic._

_This is what a woman wants..._

_Any man of mine better be proud of me_

_Even when I'm ugly he still better love me_

_And I can be late for a date that's fine_

_But he better be on time_

_Any man of mine'll say it fits just right_

_When last year's dress is just a little too tight_

_And anything I do or say better be okay_

_When I have a bad hair day_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like that way_

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way_

_Inuyasha walked in and started looking around and found her in front of the TV where a make shift stage was built._

_Any man of mine better walk the line_

_Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time_

_I need a man who knows, how the story goes_

_He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'_

_Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind_

_Any man of mine_

_Well any man of mine better disagree_

_When I say another woman's lookin' better than me_

_And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black_

_He better say, mmm, I like it like that yeah_

_And if I change my mind_

_A million times_

_I wanna hear him say_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way_

_Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that wa-_

_Inuyasha walked up to the make shift stage and pulled his daughter off of the stage "Inuyasha? What are you doing here" "I should be asking you that Mikomi" Inuyasha was very upset with Mikomi; he took her home where they had a big fight._

_**End of Flashback**_

Inuyasha came out of the back room to check on Mikomi "I'm still here" she said "just checking" and he went back to the back room. Mikomi then focused on her homework except when someone came up to pay for their perches.

* * *

><p><strong>5:30pm at home<strong>

Mikomi walked in the front door and slammed the door in her father's face, Inuyasha came in very angry "Mikomi why did you shut the door in my face" "I didn't see you there" Kagome hearing that her daughter shut the door in Inuyasha's face came out of the kitchen "Mikomi you do not shut the door in your father's face, now apologize" "why?" "Mikomi what has gotten into you" "we'll let me see maybe it's you lying to my whole life about my bio dad" "but why would you act like this" "to get back at you" Mikomi said simply, she then turned to go to her room but was stopped by her father's hand on her arm.

"Mikomi you will apologize and tell us what it is that is wrong with you" "you can't make me" Mikomi pulled her arm free "MIKOMI YOU WILL APOLOGISE KNOW" yelled Kagome "WHY SHOULD I APOLOGISE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" "DON'T YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR ACTIONS MIKOMI YASHA HIGURASHI TAKAHASHI"

Mikomi stairs at her mom then says "my last name is only Higurashi" "no your full name is Mikomi Yasha Higurashi Takahashi, I gave you the first name Mikomi which means hope, Yasha which means female demon, Higurashi because I wanted you to have my family's name and Takahashi because even tho I broke up with your father I still wanted you to have his last name"

"YOU LIDE TO ME ABOUT MY WHOLE NAME" "Mikomi stop yelling" Inuyasha said sternly. "I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU I WAS TALKING TO MY MOTHER" "MIKOMI DO NOT YELL AT YOUR FATHER" "I WILL YELL IF I WANT" "THAT'S IT MIKOMI YOU ARE GROUNDED" "YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THIS FAMILY I AM LEAVING" Mikomi went to her room and left a now crying Kagome, Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms.

* * *

><p>Back in Mikomi's room she grabbed her big backpack and packed her close zipped it up she grabbed her winter jacket put it on and grabbed her guitar and stormed out of her room. Mikomi went straight to the door grabbed the door knob she stopped and looked back at her crying mother she had a pain of regret but quickly pushed it aside and opened the door but before she went out Bandit pawed her,<p>

Mikomi looked down at Bandit, he was looking at her as if saying 'don't leave us' Mikomi bent down and petted him "I'm sorry Bandit but I have to go" she stood up and walked out the door and slammed it shut. Inuyasha still had Kagome in his arms "what have I done wrong" cried Kagome "you did nothing wrong Kegs" "but Mikomi just said tha-" "shhhhhh its ok Kagome its ok"

* * *

><p>It was snowing rilly hard and Mikomi was running as fast as she could, she did not know where she was going but she didn't care. All Mikomi wanted was to get away so she just kept on running, everything that had happened sense she found out the truth about her biological father has been replaying in her mind.<p>

...

_"Mama why did you just text me?" asked Mikomi. 'Mama' thought Inuyasha. "Mikomi" Kagome was rilly scared now because she knew that she would have to tell her daughter the truth about her father. Mikomi notices Inuyasha, her eyes go wide "OMG, your InuYasha... I'm your biggest fan, I got all of your Music CD's, your concert DVD's and all of your posters. Oh can I have your autograph" she said. Inu smiled "sher kid" "Oh and I would like it if you would listen to this" Mikomi said as she pulled out a CD of her Songs on it. "I want to be a singer like ou one day" InuYasha took the CD "what kind of music do you play?" "mostly Country and pop" "well I'll have a listen to this and let you know what I think" Mikomi smiles "great.. Oh here is my number" "Hold it" Kagome suddenly said. Mikomi looks at her mother "what's wrong mama" "Mikomi I want you to go home know" said Kagome "Why what's wrong" "I'm fine Mikomi just go home" "Mama do you know Inuyasha?" now Kagome didn't know what to say she couldn't just say that she did not know Inuyasha because Mikomi would smell the lie._

_"Kagome who is Mikomi's father?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome and Mikomi looked at Inuyasha. "You do not deserve to know" said Kagome. Then Mikomi said "Mama what is going on why would Inuyasha ask about who my father is and why would you immediately say he does not deserve to know" Kagome just stairs at her daughter not knowing what to say._

_Mikomi stairs at her mother then looks at Inuyasha and thinks 'what is she hiding from me…..wait I kinda look like Inuyasha but he can't be mama said that my father is a full demon and is dead' then she notices that she looks just like Inuyasha except for the few black highlights. Then it hit her and she looked at Kagome "Mama" she said but Kagome just stands there looking at her daughter "Mama is my father rilly a full blooded demon or…is he a hanyou?" asked Mikomi._

_"Mikomi I can explain" said Kagome but Mikomi cut her off "He can't be please mama say that Inuyasha is not my father" Kagome looks at Mikomi with sad eyes and said "Mikomi I'm sorry but Inuyasha….he is your father" Mikomi could not believe what her mother just said "No it can't be" "Mikomi you got to understand I did what I thought was right" Mikomi just stairs at her mother._

_Mikomi with tears in her eyes said "How could you betray me…why" "Listen, Inuyasha and I brock up before I knew that I was pregnant I thought that it would be best that you never knew the truth" "So because you too brock up you thought that you would keep my from my FATHER" people started to stare at the three "Mikomi please come down" asked Kagome. "NO I WILL NOT COME DOWN YOU LIDE TO ME MY HOLE LIFE" yelled Mikomi._

...

_"Mikomi" said Kagome. Mikomi looked up and thought_ 'I am in so much trouble'._ An officer got up "Kagome, Inuyasha?" "Koga?"_

_"you's know each other" asked Mikomi "Me and your father went to school with Koga" answered Kagome "no wonder she looks like you mutt face" "mutt face?" said Mikomi "It's the nick name I gave Inuyasha in high school" Mikomi smirked. "Koga why is Mikomi here?" asked Kagome "She was at an unsupervised party, there was alcohol involved"_

_"Mikomi would never drink alcohol" "That's not true" said Inuyasha looking at his daughter. Mikomi just sank into the chair and looked at the floor "I can smell alcohol on her" Kagome looks at her daughter "Mikomi why?" "How was I supposed to know that the punch was spiked" said Mikomi insistently. "Don't lie Mikomi you know that I can smell that you are lying" said InuYasha. Then Officer Koga said "I am going to let her off this time that is because I can tell that you are a good kid"_

...

_Inuyasha looked at Kagome from the corner of his eye and noticed how upset she is so he placed his left hand on her right knee and said "Don't worry everything will turn out ok" Kagome smiled. Mikomi noticed this and rolled her eyes and whispered "Oh please". Inuyasha heard this "I'm only trying to calm your mother down" "More like hitting on her, I thought you were angry at her for not telling you about me" "It is called forgiveness you should try it" "I'll think about it"._

_When they arrived home Mikomi headed straight to her room, Bandit was on the couch but got up as soon as the front door opened and went straight to Mikomi. "Hold it right there young lady" said an angry Kagome, Mikomi turned around to look at her parents "What has gotten into you" "I was just having some fun with my friends" "You call not letting me know where you were, going to a party unsupervised, drinking alcohol and getting arrested having fun" "Police are party poopers"_

_"What happened to you" "You lying to me my whole life that's what happened" "Mikomi I had just broken up with your father when I found out that I was pregnant" "And that gave you the right to lie to your family" "Mikomi everyone on my side of the family new the truth I asked them not to say anything" "Wait so basically everyone in your family LIDE TO ME" "Mikomi I'm sorry" "If you were sorry you would have told me the truth from the beginning" "I know I realise that know"_

_Mikomi started to get tears in her eyes "You realise that know. Well that still doesn't change that you lied to me, how do you think I feel finding out my own mother lied to me if it was something else I might have been able to forgive you but telling me that my father was a Full Inu Youki and dead, do you know how many times I cried thinking that I was never going to do the things that my friends did with their fathers. Every time I saw little girls with their father laughing and playing. I never got to do those things and you took that from me"_

_Kagome just looks at her daughter who know has a tear stain face. Inuyasha stepped toward his daughter and said "Mikomi we may have missed out a lot of time together but we can make up for lost time know" Mikomi looks at her father her face starting to look angry "You think that I want to make up for lost time with you. I did just fine without you for the past 15 years why do I need you know" Inuyasha stars at his daughter heart broken._

_"Mikomi you will not talk to your father like that" "Father? I thought you said he was dead. Oh that's right you lied to me practically everything you said about my supposedly father is a lie" "Don't you smart talk to me" "I am just telling you the truth" "Mikomi stop talking to your mother that way" said Inuyasha "Whatever, Bandit come"_

_..._

_The next morning when Mikomi woke up she grabbed a long sleeve turtle neck swetter and a pair of jeans, underwear, socks and sports bra then went to her bathroom had a shower got dressed put her hair up in a ponytail, brushed her teeth then went to get breakfast when she went to close her bedroom door she realized that her door was gone "Where is my door?" she asked herself._

_Mikomi walked to the kitchen and found her father reading the newspaper and her mother cooking breakfast "Where is my door?" she asked. Inuyasha looks from the newspaper and said "Good morning to you too" "Uh ya you too. My door"_

_"I took it down while you were sleeping" "You did WHAT" "You herd me" "You can't just go and take someone's door down" "I am your father and with the way you acted last night-" "This is not your home you can't just go around taking down peoples doors. Mama why didn't you stop him"_

_"I let your father take your door down" "WHAT" "Mikomi no yelling" said Inuyasha "I can yell if I want" "Young lady you will sit down have breakfast and then you will be cleaning the hole house by yourself" "You can't make me do anything" Mikomi said to her father._

_"MIKOMI YOU WILL DO AS YOUR FATHER SAIS NOW SIT DOWN" yelled a very angry Kagome, both Mikomi and Inuyasha were scared cause Kagome was very angry and she can be scary rilly scary, as soon as Kagome said sit down Mikomi sat in the nearest chair._

_After breakfast Mikomi started with cleaning the kitchen then the living room and so on and only stopping to have lunch as soon as everything was put away Mikomi plopped herself on the couch before she could grab the remote she herd InuYasha say to her "You're not done yet you still have to scrub the floor clean"_

_Mikomi look at her father as if he were joking then said "Did I just hear you right you said you want me to scrub the floor CLEAN" "Yap" "Whatever happened to using a Swiffer Wet Jet or at least a mop?" "You're doing it the old fashion way" "Come on it will take me forever" wined Mikomi "Well then you better get started" "No" "What did you say" "I said no"_

_"Well you got a choice ether scrub the floor clean or you can wash graffiti of the walls of the school" Mikomi said in a 'I'll do it but I don't like it' voice "Where would you like me to start" Inuyasha smiled then said "The Kitchen" and with that Mikomi set off to work again._

_By the time she was done she was very angry again because the whole time she has been scrubbing the floor her parents were talking about the old days and her mother even started to flirt with Inuyasha. Inuyasha noticed that Mikomi was done "You finished" he asked "Yeap. Anything else you would like me to do Master" "You can do your homework"_

_"Ok. Bandit come" so Mikomi heads to her room to do her homework. About 5pm Mikomi noticed that she has a text message from her boyfriend Dominick it said_ 'What are you doing' _she texted back_ 'Homework' _then she got another text_ 'I'm having a party at my house, wanna come' 'Cant got grounded' 'You don't have to tell them you went out'_ Mikomi thought for a moment, if she sneaked out and got caught she would be in even bigger trouble._ **'Don't do it Mikomi' **_said her demon_

_Then she herd her mother laugh and said "Inuyasha I can't believe you remembered that" "Oh I remember it all right you had pancake batter all over you". Mikomi just couldn't believe what she was hearing, her mother and father were laughing, how could her father forgive her mother so fast, all of a sudden Mikomi wanted to get back at her parents so she text to Dominick_

'Shear I'll be at your place in 15' 'Great I see you soon' _then Mikomi text back_ 'See ya there'_ then Mikomi made her bed to look like she was in bed asleep, she put on a one shoulder red dress on, red high heals and snuck out her window._

...

_"Mikomi we have been going out for about 4-5 months now and my feelings for you have been getting stronger" Mikomi smiled "I feel the same way Dom". Dominick took her hand "Mikomi I have been thinking about this alot and... I want to show you how much I rilly love you" Mikomi froze and staired at him. 'did her just..' she thought to her self. 'yep, he just asked you to have sex with him' answered her demon side in the same voice._

_"Dom I..." Mikomi did not know what to say. "I know this is a big decision for you and if your not ready I understand". 'ok Mikomi you and I both know that it's a bad idea, he may be being honest and caring about it but its still a bad idea' 'I know but-' 'but what, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking'. Mikomi found her voice and said "Dominick I love you alot and it makes me happy that you want to show me hoe much you love me but..." "But?"_

_Mikomi took a breath "But, this is a rill big situation. Having sex will change everything. And when I do doit for the first time I want it to be a night that I wont forget or regret" 'that a girl' said her demon. "Mikomi I under stand everything you say and I promise that you wont forget or regret for the rest of your life" Mikomi smiled 'Mikomi DON'T do it' her demon side half screamed but Mikomi ignored her demon side. Dominick smiled ad started kissing Mikomi. Mikomi layed on her back as she kicked of her shoes, and Dom climed on top of her and started to take off his shirt. Mikomi took off her dress then staired at Dominick's bear chest._

_..._

_InuYasha walked over to the back of Koga's police cruiser and looked in on Mikomi trying to hide. Mikomi thought 'oh shit I am so grounded for the rest of high school' she sees the angry and disappointed look on her fathers face. Koga opened the back door and helped Mikomi out he then unlocked the cuffs._

_Kagome looks at her daughter with sad eyes and asked "Mikomi why would you do this" "It's my life and it's up to me when I want to give my virginity away" "Mikomi you could have gotten pregnant" "no I wouldn't I can tell when I am in fertile" "Mikomi you are grounded until I say otherwise" said Inuyasha. "You can't ground me" "yeas I can. Now come on we are going home" "no and you can't make me go with you" "you wanna bet" Inuyasha walked right up to Mikomi picked her up and threw her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes "what do you think you are doing, put me down"_

_"You did not say please" "fine will you please put me down" "uuummmmm….no" "what I said please" "I never said I would put you down" Mikomi started hitting at Inuyasha's back as he started to walk to his car, when InuYasha was about to put Mikomi in the back she said "you know that I will just go out the other door"_

_Inuyasha stopped, thought about it then unlocked his trunk. "What do you think you are doing?" "well you said that you would just go out the other door if I put you in the back seat so I am putting you in the trunk so you can't escape" "you can't do that" "rilly" Inuyasha put Mikomi in the trunk and shut the door. "Let me out of here" Mikomi said while pounding at the trunk door._

_..._

_Kagome walked up to Mikomi and pulled off her headphones. "I was listing to that" "well pause the song, we have visitors" Mikomi looked behind her and saw Sango. "Hi Mikomi, I'm Sango you mom's beast friend" "hi" then Mikomi noticed Inuyasha "I thought you left"_

_"I just went to pack my stuff then came back here" "you moving" "yeas" "oh goodbye then" "Mikomi your father is moving in with us, he will be sleeping in the guest room" Mikomi just stears at her mom then yells "WHAT" "no yelling Mikomi"_

_"HE IS NOT MOVING IN WITH US" "I said no yelling young lady and your father is moving in with us" "why" "because he is your father, and me and him agreed on this last night" "when" "while you were locked in my trunk" answered Inuyasha "I was not talking to you"_

_"Mikomi do not talk like that" said Kagome "why are you doing this to me" "If you had not gone out to that party and did not go out last night then Inuyasha would be moving in" "if you had not lied to me for practically my whole life then all this would not have happened" "Mikomi do not talk to your mother like that all this is not her fault it was your decision to go out both nights"_

_Mikomi just stairs at her father "now will you help me bring up my stuff" "no" "Mikomi you are going to help your father whether you like it or not" said Kagome._

_..._

_Mikomi flopped on the couch "I am beat" Kagome came up to her daughter and said "your homework is not finished and you got school tomorrow" Mikomi got up and headed to the kitchen "Can't I get a break around here" "Welcome to life Mikomi" said Inuyasha with a smile_

_"AAAAAAAAHHHHH" yelled Mikomi. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku all snickered "What's wrong Mikomi" asked Sango "Parents that's what" "I love you to Angel" said Inuyasha, Mikomi turned around and glared at Inuyasha "Don't you ever call me that again" she grabbed her homework and headed to her room._

...

Mikomi stopped and dropped to the ground from exhaustion she was panting heavily and had a tear stained face. "How could mama do this to me" Mikomi said as she cried. Mikomi then remembered that same night when Bandit stole Miroku's pizza.

...

_Bandit seeks up to Sango's plate when Mikomi notes him "Bandit back away from the pizza" everyone looks at Bandit as he ignores Mikomi "Bandit no" Bandit walks away then quickly steals Miroku's pizza_

_"BANDIT DROP THE PIZZA" yells Mikomi, Bandit starts running away with Mikomi right behind him "Bandit come back here" everyone just stairs at Mikomi as she chaises Bandit around the living room, and they start laughing. Bandit runs around the couch in to Kagome's room_

_"BANDIT COME HERE" Bandit runs around the bed the jumps over the bed and Mikomi climes over the bed, then Bandit runs into Mikomi's room and under her bad and out of the room but Mikomi does not come out of her room, Bandit stops by the fireman's pole look's around cautiously. "Where is Mikomi?" asked Inuyasha "you'll see" answered Kagome._

_Bandit takes one more cautious look around the room then dose a twirl of triumph. Behind Bandit Mikomi quietly climes down the pole when she reached the floor she quietly walks up behind Bandit then jumps on him "got ya" Bandit and Mikomi wrestle's on the floor. Everyone watches in amusement. "Give me that pizza" Mikomi tried to grab the pizza but Bandit turned his head and growled_

_"Bandit you are in so much trouble" Mikomi grabbed the pizza and pulled, the pizza broke so Mikomi got the crust and Bandit got the rest and he ate it happily. Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still laughing, Mikomi gave Bandit an angry stare and Bandit gave her the puppy dog face and whimpered "oh no that look will not work on me mister you are in big trouble"_

_Bandit lays down on his back and gives her the puppy dog look again. "Nice try mister but no luck you are in the dog house" Bandit gets up and has his head down "you are not having any treats for a week now go to bed Bandit" Bandit heads to his dog bed by the love seat he looks back and gave the sadist puppy dog look that he could "sorry but I am not letting you get away this time" Bandit lays down on his dog bed._

...

Mikomi laughed it was actually very funny, she also remembered when Inuyasha pulled her by her legs all the way to the kitchen.

...

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep Mikomi groaned as her alarm clock kept on beeping 'I hate Mondays' she reached from under her bed and to her stand to were her alarm clock was but couldn't find it and the beeping continued, Mikomi pulled her blanket off of her head and looked at her night stand where her alarm clock was supposed to be. Mikomi looked over to her computer chair and saw her father with her alarm clock "can you please turn off the alarm clock" she asked, he turned off the alarm then walked over to Mikomi "time to get up" "why" "today is Monday and you have school" "I hate Mondays and I hate school" Mikomi pulled her blanket back over herself._

_Inuyasha pull the blankets off of his daughter and throw them on the floor "rise and shine" he said, Mikomi groaned and hid her head under a pillow. "Mikomi if you do not get out of bed and get ready for school right now I will pull you out of bed" Mikomi grabbed the bars of her bed. "You are going to have to think of something better than that Yasha" said Kagome from Mikomi's door or at least were it used to be "is she always like this" "every Monday"_

_Inuyasha then grabbed Mikomi's legs and pulled but Mikomi way holding on to the bars of her bed "come on Mikomi get up" "no" said Mikomi from under her pillow, Inuyasha kept on pulling on his daughter's legs and got her to let go of the bars but Mikomi grabbed a pillow and hid her face in it, Inuyasha pulled Mikomi all the way to the kitchen, Mikomi was in red pj's with white dog prints on them "Evil no good stupid baka father" said Mikomi but with her face in her pillow so her voice was low. "Come on Mikomi get up"_

_"NO" "Mikomi if you do not get up right now I will find every embarrassing baby photo of you and post them on Facebook" said her mother, Mikomi peeked an eye out and looked at her mother "you wouldn't" Kagome smiled evilly "try me" Mikomi growled then got up grabbed her pillow and walked back to her room._

_..._

_Mikomi went to gabbed some cereal went her mom stopped her "Mikomi I made everyone breakfast" Mikomi stairs at her mother "mama are you ok" "ya why" "you never make breakfast during the week"_

_"Well today is special it has been over 15 years since I see some of my closest friends" Mikomi took off her guitar and sat down and everyone ate together. 'It's kinda nice eating like this; it almost feels like being part of a fami-'_

_..._

_It was 8pm and Mikomi was on the love seat playing her guitar, Bandit was lying beside Mikomi "I can almost see it, that dream I am dreaming-" "what song is that" asked Sango "it's called 'The Clime'" answered Mikomi, she started playing her song again_

_I can almost see it_

_That dream I am dreaming_

_But there's a voice inside my head saying_

_"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_

_Every move I make feels_

_Lost with no direction_

_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down_

_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_

_But these are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong_

_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be a uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_

_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_

_Keep the faith, baby_

_It's all about, it's all about the climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_

_"That was amazing" said Sango "it wasn't that good" said Mikomi "Mikomi that song was fantastic and you sing with your heart" said Kagome, Mikomi smiled "thanks mama" "can you play another of your songs" asked Miroku "sure" Mikomi thought for a moment and figured out what song she was going to sing "this song is one of mama's favorites 'Growing Her Wings'" and she started playing her guitar then started singing._

_Brother's in the backyard diggin' in the dirt_

_Mama's in the kitchen in an old t-shirt_

_Daddy's diesel's coming up the street_

_And she's in her bedroom growing her wings_

_Ready to Run in her headphones_

_Pretty in pink on all ten toes_

_Nose in a Cosmo magazine_

_All the junk mama says, she's too young to read_

_Little do they know she's growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_The neighbor boy taught her how to French kiss_

_And daddy's got eyes in the back of his head_

_He said, no dating 'til you're 18_

_Now she's in her room grounded, growing her wings_

_They got her whole life on lockdown_

_Doing time behind her bedroom door_

_I guess it's alright for right now_

_But outside her window there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_She wants to fly and never look down_

_But tonight she's tucked inside a tiny little town_

_In a little twin bed all safe and sound_

_And there's so much_

_More room for running and space to discover_

_A whole wide world to see_

_She's dreaming about the girl that she's gonna be_

_Stuck in Rice County, growing her wings_

_Growing her wings_

_As Mikomi finished her song everyone was clapping and Bandit was howling in approval. Mikomi put her guitar down on the other side of her, got up and bowed "thank you, thank you" Mikomi played some more of her songs till it was 10pm, then Miroku and Sango went home and everyone went to bed._

...

Mikomi had a smile on her face; she did have some good times with her father. Father, Mikomi had not thought of Inuyasha as her father before. She was now remembering every good time she had with Inuyasha, when Bandit grabbed Inuyasha's keys, when he burnt the chicken, when she and her drama class was practicing for their play Inuyasha and Kagome would watch, even when Inuyasha tried to fix the kitchen sink.

Kagome said she would call a Plummer but Inuyasha said the he could do it, he had almost flooded the house, she had videotaped the whole thing. Both Mikomi and her mom were laughing their heads off. _'That was so funny'_ Mikomi was then getting a very bad feeling of regret as she remembered what had just happened between her and her mother a few hours ago.

...

_"YOU LIDE TO ME ABOUT MY WHOLE NAME" "Mikomi stop yelling" "I WAS NOT TALKING TO YOU I WAS TALKING TO MY MOTHER" "MIKOMI DO NOT YELL AT YOUR FATHER" "I WILL YELL IF I WANT" "THAT'S IT MIKOMI YOU ARE GROUNDED" "YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND THIS FAMILY I AM LEAVING"_

...

"Oh no what have I done" Mikomi stood up and ran back home, Mikomi just realized that family is all that matters and she might have just ruined everything with hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's another chapter done. please review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Memories

**Chapter 7: Memories**

Kagome was sitting at the kitchen table she had finally stopped crying and had no sleep that night. Inuyasha placed a cup of coffee in front of Kagome; she smiled and accepted the coffee. Bandit was where he has been ever cense Mikomi left, he was sitting and staring at the front door.

Inuyasha walked up to Bandit knelt down and petted him "its ok boy" Bandit growled at Inuyasha like he always do, Inuyasha stands up "Mikomi should have called you Demon" Bandit continues to stare at the door as if Mikomi might walk in at any moment.

Inuyasha grabbed his keys from the table then grabbed his winter jacket "where are you going" asked Kagome "I am going to find our daughter and bring her home" Inuyasha replies as he opened the front door then froze, right there was Mikomi covered in snow and there was a blizzard outside "Mikomi?" Kagome stood up and walked to the door and froze a couple of feet away from Inuyasha.

Mikomi stared at her father she was panting and was rilly cold from being outside all night "Gomen ne, Gomen ne" Mikomi said, then collapsed from exhaustion. "MIKOMI" Inuyasha knelt down and took Mikomi's big backpack and her guitar off of her and picked Mikomi up and took her to her bedroom. Inuyasha layed a now shaking Mikomi on her bed, Kagome was on the other side of the bed and felt Mikomi's cheek "she's freezing!" Inuyasha felt Mikomi's cheek "Kagome go run a warm bath for her" Kagome ran into Mikomi's bathroom and started the bath.

Inuyasha took off Mikomi's cloths leaving her in only her bra and underwear, when the bath tub was full Inuyasha picked Mikomi up and took her strait to the bath tub and put her in. as soon as the water touched Mikomi's cold skin Mikomi shrieked at the hot water touching her and tried to get away but Inuyasha held her close to him "I know it's hot but we got to get you warmed up"

Inuyasha lowered Mikomi into the water. Bandit was standing in the doorway to Mikomi's bathroom staring at his mother/best friend; Kagome went to Mikomi's closet and grabbed a warm pair of PJ's, socks and underwear. Inuyasha grabbed a juice jug from the kitchen and filled it up with warm water from the bath tub; he put his hand on Mikomi's back to lift her up a bit and poured the water over her, Mikomi screamed again but this time at the water being poured over her head.

Mikomi kept on saying "Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne, Gomen ne" "shhhh its ok Mikomi just relax" Inuyasha said as he filled the juice jug with warm water again and poured it over her head again "b-but I said such aaaa-awful things to yo-yo-you and m-m-m-mama" Mikomi started to cry "Gomen ne" "Mikomi it's ok just calm down, we can talk about this later ok" Mikomi looked at her father in the eyes, she is still shivering from the cold "o-ok"

Inuyasha continued to pour water over his daughter until she stopped shivering, then he helped Mikomi out of the water, Kagome came over and said "I will help dress Mikomi, can you go make up some ramen for her" "ok" Inuyasha went to make up some warm ramen while Kagome helped Mikomi out of her soaked bra and undies, dried her off then helped her in to her long sleeved red pajama top and pajama bottoms that said all over it 'cat's rule' and a pitcher of hello kitty on the top.

Kagome got Mikomi into bed and covered he up in blankets, Bandit jumped up on the bed and layed at the foot of the bed like always and Kagome sat at the side of her daughter's bed. Inuyasha came in with a bowl full of ramen, he stopped and stared at Mikomi's PJ shirt, Mikomi looked at Inuyasha then her shirt then to Inuyasha again "Sakura got it for me last year on my B-Day as a joke"

Inuyasha chuckled then went straight to her side, sat the tray and bowl down on Mikomi's night stand, he picked up the bowl of ramen and scooped up a spoon full and held it close to Mikomi's mouth, Mikomi looked at the spoon than to Inuyasha and said "I can feed myself you know" "With how weak you are right now from being outside all night in that storm I'm not taking any chances of you spilling this all over yourself now open up" replied Inuyasha, Mikomi opened her mouth and accepted the ramen, when she had eaten it all up Inuyasha and Kagome tucked their daughter in to bed "Gomen ne" said Mikomi "shhhhh we will talk about this tomorrow, you need your sleep" said her father "ok" Mikomi snuggled into bed and fell asleep instantly.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Mikomi's room and went to the kitchen "I'm so glad that Mikomi is ok" said Kagome, Inuyasha turned Kagome to look at him, he saw that Kagome has dark circles under her eyes "you's tired Kagome, you need rest, why don't you go get some sleep"

"first I got to call Mikomi's school and tell them that she won't be going to school today" "Kagome with the blizzard that is happening right now I think that school will be cancelled" "Your right, I will go to bed but you also need sleep as well mister" Kagome went to her room with Inuyasha following her, they climbed in to bed and cuddled up in each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mikomi woke up and noticed it was dark out, it was still snowing but it wasn't falling down so fast, it was like a lite flurry, she looked at her alarm clock which read 6pm. Mikomi felt hot so she put her hand to her forehead and it was warm.<p>

'got at fever, that's what I get for running away in a snow storm' Mikomi pulled the covers off of her and got up, Bandit lifted his head and growled at Mikomi as if saying 'you shouldn't be out of bed' she ignored him and headed out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Kagome and Inuyasha were in the living room having leftovers for supper while watching home videos of Mikomi, the video they were watching right now was when Mikomi was first learning to walk.

_"Come on Mikomi you can do it come to mommy" little Mikomi was taking slow wobbly steps she almost reached Kagome when she fell, Mikomi looked up with the saddest face you ever saw and started crying._ "Ahhhhhh that always make me tear up" said a tear eyed Kagome; Inuyasha was looking at the TV screen where Kagome was comforting a crying Mikomi.

_"Come on Mikomi why don't you try again" "NO I dot wat ta twy agwen"_. Inuyasha laughed "hey, that hurt falling down you know" Inuyasha and Kagome looked over to see Mikomi "Mikomi you shouldn't be out of bed" said Inuyasha, Kagome paused the home video "I just woke up and was hungry" Mikomi looked over to the TV and saw her as a little pup with a upset face, she laughed. Inuyasha walked up to her and said "go back to bed and I will get you something to eat"

"can I stay up and watch the videos with you and mama" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who nodded "ok but you have to cover up" "ok" Mikomi sat down beside her mother and covered up with a blanket while Inuyasha got some spaggetti for her, Inuyasha handed the spaggetti to Mikomi and sat down beside her. Kagome pushed play and the video continued,

_"you know Mikomi if you don't get up and try again than Santa won't bring you any presents this year" said Kagome on the TV, Mikomi looked at her mom with wide eyes "no prwezint's" "that's right no presents" little Mikomi stood up imminently and started walking towards her mother. "That's it Mikomi come to mommy" Mikomi took slow and wobbly steps, she almost fell but was able to hold her balance _

_"That's good Mikomi, just a few more steps" little Mikomi walked 4 more wobbly steps and reached her mother. Kagome picked up Mikomi and had a big smile "that's my girl" Mikomi had a huge smile and was giggling "I dwd it I dwd it" "yes Mikomi you did it" _

_"do I gwit prwezint's from Sata now" Kagome laughed then said "yes you will get presents from Santa, but you got to wait till Christmas ok" "OK" said a happy Mikomi "you know Mikomi, mommy lied to you about you not getting any presents from Santa if you didn't try to walk again" said the person holding the video camera, _

_Kagome looked towards the camera "Sota" Mikomi looked at her uncle Sota then to her mother, she got an angry look on her face and said "Mama yoa lied, now yoa down't gwit prwezint's from Sata" Sota laughs, then Kagome puts Mikomi down "Sota you better run" "oh crap" all of a sudden the camera starts moving like someone is running "Sota just wait till I catch you" you can hear little Mikomi laughing as her mother chases after her uncle Sota, then Sota falls and the screen went black._

Everyone was laughing "that is so hilarious, mama got so mad and uncle Sota was so scared" said Mikomi "he wasn't as scared as he was when he lost you in the mall" said Kagome "oh ya, 4 hours later you found me in the candy shop" Kagome got up and put in the next video.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 hours later<strong>_

_Mikomi was about 10 years old, walked up on stage at the Higurashi family reunion, she went to the microphone   
><span>"I want to dedicate this song to my daddy, I know that I will always remember him" the music started then Mikomi started to sing her song._

_I always knew this day would come_

_We'd be standing one by one_

_With our future in our hands_

_So many dreams so many plans_

_Always knew after all these years_

_There'd be laughter there'd be tears_

_But never thought that I'd walk away_

_With so much joy but so much pain_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_But yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nananananana_

_Another chapter in the book can't go back but you can look_

_And there we are on every page_

_Memories I'll always save_

_Up ahead on the open doors_

_Who knows what we're heading towards?_

_I wish you love I wish you luck_

_For you the world just opens up_

_But it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Every day that we had all the good all the bad_

_I'll keep them here inside_

_All the times we shared every place everywhere_

_You touched my life_

_Yeah one day we'll look back we'll smile and we'll laugh_

_But right now we just cry_

_Cause it's so hard to say goodbye_

_Yesterday's gone we gotta keep moving on_

_I'm so thankful for the moments so glad I got to know ya_

_The times that we had I'll keep like a photograph_

_And hold you in my heart forever_

_I'll always remember you_

_Nanananana_

_I'll always remember you_

_I'll always remember you_

_As the song ends everyone in the audience is cheering, Daniel Higurashi comes back up on stage and grabs the microphone "and that was our last contestant MIKOMI HIGUASHI" there was another round of applause "so if I'm right then we don't need a vote to determine the winner, everyone that thinks Mikomi should win just yell" everyone yells "well then there it is, Mikomi you are the winner of this year Higurashi family reunion talent show" after another round of applause the screen goes black._

"Wow, I still can't believe how good you are at singing Mikomi" said Inuyasha, Mikomi just smiles "If you think that song was good wait till you hear 'When you're gone'" Inuyasha looks at his daughter "I got the inspiration for 'When you're gone' from mama, she told me about this guy she knew back in high school and after school they got a place together, the song is about how mom felt went he wasn't with her" said Mikomi, Kagome looks at her daughter and said "that story was about me and your father" Mikomi looks at her mom "rilly" "yep" Mikomi then looks at her father "what happened between you and mama"

"after a while I started going out with my friends every night and coming home late, one night when I returned home your mother was sitting at the table where she had a meal waiting for me, she had wanted me to come home early so we could spend song time alone together because we have been growing apart….we had a huge fight that night, when I came back the next morning your mother was gone and she left a note, it was then I realized what I had was gone" Inuyasha had tears in his eyes that were about to fall, Mikomi notice this "you rilly missed mama when she left didn't you" "I did, your mother is one out of two of the best things that has happened in my life" "what is the second best thing that has happened to you" asked Mikomi.

Inuyasha looks deep into his daughters eyes and said "you are the second most important thing that has ever happened to me" tears started falling down Mikomi's face "but you just found out about me last month" Inuyasha wipes away a tear from his daughters face "and it has been the best time of my life so fare" "but ever since then I have done nothing but been rued to you and mama" "you were just acting out Miko" even more tears were falling down Mikomi's face

"even so I should have never went out to those party's without asking you and mama, I-I-I-I should have not went out to Dominicks that night and slept with him" Kagome sets right beside her daughter "then why did you" she asked, Mikomi's dog ears were flat against her head "I wanted to get back at you, my demon told me not to, she warned me but I didn't listen, I'm so sorry mama" "It's ok Miko, I forgive you" "and I forgive you mama" Mikomi hugs her mother, when she lets go Mikomi turns to her father and said "can we make up for lost times papa" Inuyasha freezes as soon as Mikomi said 'papa'.

He then hugs his daughter and said "of course we can Miko" Mikomi smiles, her ears perk up and hugs her father back "thank you papa" "I think I can get used to being called papa" "then I will all ways call you pa- cough, cough, cough, cough" Mikomi keeps on coughing, Inuyasha feels Mikomi's forehead "you got a fever" "I'm ok, cough, cough, cough" "back to bed with you" Inuyasha picks up Mikomi and caries her to her bed.

"I can walk you now" Inuyasha smiles "I missed out on holding you as a little pup, so I thought I would catch up know" Inuyasha puts Mikomi in her bed covers her up and takes her tempter, gave her some cough medicine "get some sleep know" "ok papa" Mikomi said in a child's voice, Inuyasha laughs "good night papa, goodnight mama" "goodnight Mikomi" they both said, Bandit jumps up on Mikomi's bed and lies right beside her, Mikomi puts an arm around Bandit and falls asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>There is Chapter 7. sorry that it took me so long to update Mikomi Takahashi, i've been bissy laitly. I hope that yous liked the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
